Descobrindo a felicidade eterna
by Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki
Summary: Após 11 anos depois da batalha final,Hermione vê seus dois filhos indo pra Hogwarts,a fazendo se lembrar de um passado que fazia de tudo para esquecer,mais será que ele a deixará esquecer ?
1. A Carta de Hogwarts

Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira tomando uma xicára de café na sua casa na Londres trouxa onde costumava passar as férias com os filhos,enquanto olhava as correspondências,até que parou em uma carta que tinha um brasão muito conhecido por ela,e que a fez cuspir todo o café que bebia,ela abriu a carta e leu:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Prezados Sr. Aaron Edward Granger e Srt. Sophia Jane Granger,temos o prazer de lhes informar que ambos têm uma vaga na nossa prezada escola._

_Estamos anexando uma lista com os livros e equipamentos necessários._

_As aulas começam no dia 1º de Setembro,aguardamos vossa resposta ._

_Atenciosamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-Diretora_

Ao terminar de ler a carta Hermione sorriu de orgulho e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza,ela tinha feito de tudo para mantêr seus dois filhos longe de Hogwarts,mais sabia que mais cedo ao mais tarde ela receberia aquela carta,ainda mais sendo filho de quem eles eram...

Hermione tinha dois filhos,âmbos eram gêmeos,fruto de um amor pelo tão temido professor mestre em Poções ,Severo Prince Snape,amor esse que ela fazia de tudo para esquecer,ela tinha consciência que as atitudes que ele tomou haviam sido para protege-la,mais achava que depois que a guerra tinha terminado ele iria voltar atrás dela,grande engano,ela ainda se lembrava das duras palavras que a fizeram sofrer por anos:

_Flash Back_

_Hermione estava indo em direção a Casa dos Gritos,local onde se encontrava com Snape,ela tinha uma noticia muito imporante para dar a ele,e quando entrou toda esbaforida no quarto ela o viu com uma aparência cansada e distante,com um brilho de tristeza e pesar nos olhos,ele se levantou e a beijou com todo o carinho que ela pôde sentir,ela disse:_

_Severo eu tenho uma coisa para te contar – ele se afastou dela e virou as costas ao dizer:_

_Eu também tenho uma coisa pra te dizer – ela sorriu e disse:_

_Pode dizer primeiro – ele se virou com um olhar duro e frio,mais do que o de costume e disse com aquela voz sussurrada e letal:_

_Não quero mais você,Granger,eu já me diverti com você tudo o que tinha pra me divertir,e não tenho tempo pra ficar me preocupando com a segurança de uma sangue-ruim,sabendo que já basta cuidar da minha própria – Hermione estava em choque,ela não falava nada,porém as pesadas lágrimas que caiam eram visivéis,ela disse entre soluços:_

_Severo...eu...mais...eu...achei..que você...me amava – ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e disse:_

_Amor,pelo amor de Mérlin,Granger,você achava que eu te amava,humf que patético,tudo o que eu fiz foi seduzir você até conseguir o que eu queria,umas boas transas e só,e você como uma boa Grifinória que é,cheia de sentimentalismo idiota caiu direitinho,mais não tente fingir que não gostou pois pelo modo que você gemia dava muito bem pra perceber que gostava – antes que ele continuasse ela deu um tapa certeiro na face dele e ele disse:_

_Me esqueça Granger – e aparatou,no momento em que ela percebeu que ele não estava mais ali,ela caiu no chão chorando e disse:_

_Eu estou grávida,Severo,grávida ! – _

_Fim do flash back_

Ela derramou uma lágrima solitária ao se lembrar disso tudo,e por mais que ela tentasse esquece-lo,ela ainda o amava muito,ela ouviu duas altas gargalhadas ecoando pela sala e sorriu,sim seus filhos eram a sua vontade de viver,por causa deles,ela se formou ao mesmo tempo em Medibruxaria e se tornou uma Mestra em Poções,duas crianças chegaram correndo e sentaram no colo dela,um menino e uma menina âmbos com 11 anos,ele era alto e tinha um corpo esguio para a idade dele,tinha o cabelo preto e liso escorrido e brilhante que caia sobre seus olhos,sua franja dando a ele um ar angelical e sapeca ao mesmo tempo,tinha o rosto ângular e marcado,denotando que possuia uma forte personalidade,tinha os olhos negros e a pele de um branco pálido,ela era mais baixa que o irmão alguns centimetros,também tinha o corpo esguio e bonito assim como o do irmão,tinha os cabelos longos até a cintura,pretos e lisos mais diferente do cabelo do irmão que era liso escorrido,o dela era um liso com leves cachos,tinha os olhos negros,mais se notava claramente uns finos traços castanhos,também tinha a pele pálida,ela tinha um rosto delicado,mais assim como a mãe,por detrás daquele rosto delicado morava uma leoa pronta pra rugir,âmbos eram uma cópia perfeita de Snape,os mesmos sorrisos sarcásticos e maliciosos,o mesmo arquear de sombrancelha em um puro gesto de désdem e deboche,o mesmo sorrisinho cóntido quando estavam genuinamente sendo sinceros,a mesma frieza,as mãos finas,com dedos longos e delicados,o mesmo modo de falar lento e sussurrado as vezes baixo e letal,e a mesma inteligência aguçada e rápida,mais também tinham caractéristicas de Hermione,eram corajosos,quando entravam em fúria ninguem queria ficar perto deles pois pensavam que através do olhar eles pudessem lançar um Avada Kedavra,eram perspicazes,desafiavam ao extremo e tinha uma vontade de aprender e aprender,âmbos herdaram a inteligência dos pais,dando muito orgulho a Hermione,ela afagou o cabelo dos filhos e disse:

Sabe o que a mamãe recebeu hoje ? – ele balançaram a cabeço negando,e Aaron perguntou:

Mãe nós não temos cara de advinhos,então o que foi que a senhora recebeu ? – Hermione riu e disse:

Estão preparados para ir a Hogwarts no mês de Setembro ? – eles arregalaram os olhos e Sophia perguntou:

Recebemos a carta mãe ? – Hermione afirmou e entregou a carta para eles,quando eles terminaram de ver deram um incomum sorriso aberto e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

Ahhh somos bruxoss – Hermione riu e disse:

Claro que vocês são bruxos,a magia de vocês dois despetou ao mesmo tempo quando tinham dois anos de idade,meus gêmeos – eles sorriram e Aaron disse:

Certo,e quando vamos comprar nossos materiais ? – Hermione pensou e disse:

Hum...como Agosto já está quase no fim nos podemos nos arrumar agora e ir pra casa do tio Harry,que tal ? – eles concordaram e Sophia disse:

Pensando por esse lado mãe,o Thiago já deve ter recebido a carta,junto com o Scorpius,já que nós três temos a mesma idade – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Então nós também vamos visitar o tio Draco certo ?,agora vão se arrumar,rápidinho – e os gêmeos sairam correndo,sim enquanto Harry era padrinho de Aaron,Draco era padrinho de Sophia,e Gina era madrinha dos dois,Hermione tinha uma forte ligação com Draco Malfoy,no dia da batalha final ela estava grávida de quatro mêses,mais pra ninguem perceber ela tinha jogado um feitiço ilusório na barriga dela,mais o feitiço tinha se desfeito quando ela foi atingida por Bellatrix,Hermione morria de medo de perder seus filhos e resolveu se esconder,já que a batalha já estava ocorrendo entre Harry e Voldmort :

_Flash Back :_

_Hermione estava escondida atrás de uma árvore,respirando com dificuldade e sentindo muitas dores,ela segurava sua varinha fortemente mais sabia que não tinha força nem mais pra conjurar um Wingardium leviosa,ela fechou os olhos procurando forças pra mandar um patrono pra Gina,que estava grávida de três mêses,mais estava em segurança,mais quando ela os abriu se deparou com um par de olhos acinzentados,assustados e surpreros,e uma cabeleira loira platinada,até que ele disse:_

_Granger...Granger..oh Mérlim você está grávida,Granger fale comigo – ela disse fracamente:_

_Malfoy,não me mate por favor,não me mate – Draco se agachou na frente dela e disse:_

_Não Granger,eu não vou lhe matar,você ficou louca,com uma barriga desse tamanho no meio de uma batalha,se arriscando – ela disse:_

_Malfoy me tire daqui,meus filhos...meus filhos...estou com medo – ele passou a mão na barriga dela e perguntou:_

_Filhos ?,você está grávida de gêmeos ? – Hermione assentiu e disse:_

_Por favor veja se eu estou sangrando – ele murmurou um Lumus,para ver se tinha sangue ao redor e suspirou aliviado por ver que não tinha sangue,ele disse:_

_Não você não está sangrando,está sentindo dores ? – ela fechou os olhos e ele preocupado chamou:_

_Granger...Granger...Hermione – ao ouvir o próprio nome ela disse:_

_Draco,estou sentindo dor – Draco ficou surpreso por ouvir seu nome e disse:_

_Hermione,aguente firme,me diga o que eu posso fazer – ela disse:_

_Mande um patrono pra Gina,ela está na torre da Grifinória escondida,pois também está grávida,como ela está com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry,acho que ela pode chegar até aqui – Draco arregalou os olhos e disse:_

_Potter sabe que você está grávida ? – Hermione afirmou e Draco disse:_

_Então ele é louco,como ele pôde deixar você vir pra essa batalha grávida – Hermione disse:_

_Ele...não sabe que eu vim – Draco perguntou:_

_Seu filho é do Wesley ? – Hermione deu um gemido de dor e disse :_

_Não...o pai do meu filho é... – ele disse:_

_Pode confiar Hermione,eu estou aqui te ajudando,e estou no meio dessa guerra forçado,apesar de todos os anos em que eu atormentei você,eu gostaria de me desculpar,e peço que confie em mim,pelo menos agora...quem é o pai dos seus filhos ? – Hermione começou a chorar e disse:_

_O pai dos meus filhos é o Severo – Draco arregalou os olhos e disse:_

_Severo...Severo Snape... – Hermione afirmou e pediu:_

_Draco,por favor não conte a ele que ele é o pai dos meus filhos,ele me deixou antes de saber que eu estava grávida e me magoou muito,por favor,não diga – Draco ficou triste por ela e disse:_

_Certo eu não vou dizer,mais não sabia que o padrinho estava com você – Hermione mesmo fraca arregalou os olhos e perguntou:_

_Padrinho ?...o Snape é seu padrinho ? – Draco afirmou e quando foi emitir o patrono dele,ele sentiu uma dor no braço,onde estava a marca negra,e quando levantou a manga da camisa,sorriu e disse:_

_Parece que o Potter conseguiu,a marca negra desapareceu – Hermione chorou de felicidade e disse:_

_Em vés de você mandar um patrono pra Gina,mande um pro Harry,ele sabe que estou grávida,quem é o pai,e ele me viu na batalha – Draco se lavantou :_

_Expectro Patronum – e minutos depois Harry aparece preocupado,e quando vê Draco ali diz:_

_Se manda Malfoy – e apontou a varinha pra ele,Hermione disse:_

_Não Harry,o Draco me ajudou,ele que mandou o patrono pra você – Harry olhou pra Draco e disse:_

_Vamos Malfoy,me ajude a aparatar com a mione pra o – eles dois carregaram Hermione e aparataram,Draco ajudou Hermione durante a gravidez juntamente com Harry e Gina,apenas quem sabia quem era o pai das crianças era Harry,Draco,Gina,Molly,Arthur,_Luna_,McGonagall,Dumbledore (que os gêmeos adoravam chamar de vovô Dumbie),Remo,Tonks e Sirius (Dumbledore o conseguiu trazer de volta do véu),e foi assim que se seguiu a ligação entre Draco e Hermione,eles eram como irmãos e até Harry o considerava um amigo agora..._

_Fim do flash back_

Hermione também era madrinha de Scorpius,filho de Draco e Astoria,que se tornou uma amiga pra Hermione,as suas lembranças foram interrompidas por seus filhos que disseram ao mesmo tempo:

Estamos prontos – Hermione riu e disse:

É nessa hora que eu vejo o quanto vocês são gêmeos – ela se abraçou com os filhos e aparataram na frente do Largo Grimmald Place,onde Harry e Gina moravam com seus filhos,Thiago Sirius,Alvo Severo e Lily Luna,Harry já os esperava na frente da mansão com um lindo sorriso no rosto,ele havia se tornado chefe dos Aurores e Gina havia se tornado uma repórter do Profeta diário na área de esportes,ele abriu os braços e disse:

Meus sobrinhos não abraçam mais o tio não ? – os dois se jogaram nos braços de Harry rindo e disseram:

Olá tio Harry – ele olhou pra Hermione e disse:

Acho que minha irmã tem que vir me abraçar também – Hermione se jogou nos braços de Harry que era como um irmão pra ela,ela disse:

Oi Harry,onde está a Gina e as crianças ? – ela mal tinha acabado de falar e três crianças se jogaram nos braços dela gritando:

TIA MIONE – ela riu e disse:

Como vão vocês meus amores ? – eles disseram que estavam bem,até que Gina disse:

E meu abraço ? – Aaron e Sophia foram abraçar Gina e depois Hermione foi abraça-la,Harry disse:

Vamos entrar tropinha – e as crianças entraram rindo na frente enquanto Harry,Gina e Hermione iam rindo logo atrás,quando todos se acomodaram e as crianças foram brincar Hermione perguntou:

O Thiago recebeu a carta de Hogwarts ? – Harry disse:

Sim,e o Aaron e a Sophia ? – Hermione sorriu orgulhosa e disse:

Sim,receberam hoje – Harry disse:

Você tem consciência de que o Snape vai ser o professor deles,não é ? – Hermione deu um sorrisinho triste e disse:

Sim tenho – dito isso eles conversaram e riram e depois do almoço Hermione disse:

Harry eu e as crianças vamos na casa do Draco,mais tarde agente volta – Harry deu um beijinho na testa de Hermione e disse:

Está bem,mande lembranças a ele e a Astoria,e diga ao Scorpius que no próximo jogo de quadribol ele vai ter que ser o artilheiro – Harry jogava quadribol com Thiago,Alvo,Aaron,Scorpius e Sophia,que se mostrara uma boa apanhadora,Hermione riu,e aparatou com os filhos na frente da mansão Malfoy,as proteções da casa abaixaram,pois já a reconheciam,e foram recebidos por um menino da altura de Aaron com os cabelos loiros platinados,os olhos azuis acinzentados e pele pálida,uma cópia exata do pai,ele se jogou nos braços de Hermione e disse:

Tia Jay – Scorpius e Draco chamavam Hermione de Jane,o segundo nome dela,e quando ela perguntava o por que,eles respondiam que gostavam de ser exclusivos,ela disse:

Oi meu anjo loirinho,cadê o Draco e a Astoria ? – Draco apareceu no final da escada e disse:

Oi Jane ! – Hermione bufou e disse:

Por que não me chama de Hermione ? – ele disse:

Gosto de ser exclusivo – e abraçou ela dizendo:

Senti falta,de vocês – e foi abraçar os sobrinhos e Hermione disse:

Também sentimos saudades Draco Exclusivo Malfoy – ele riu e perguntou:

Como vai a minha princesinha ? – Sophia arqueou a sombrancelha "_como parece com o Snape,até no minimo dos gestos"_ e ela disse:

Olá padrinho,eu estou bem,vamos pra Hogwarts em Setembro – Draco sorriu e perguntou:

E você meu goleiro de quadribol favorito ? – Aaron sorriu sarcásticamente fazendo Draco lembrar de Snape de novo e disse:

Bem,estou bem – Scorpius perguntou:

Então quer dizer que vocês vão pra Hogwarts,eu também vou – as crianças foram brincar no salão e Draco e Hermione foram para a biblioteca,Draco era o diretor chefe do junto com Hermione,ele se sentia bem salvando vidas e por isso tinha resolvido virar medibruxo,ele perguntou:

Vou sair com o Scorpius amanhã pra comprar os materias junto com o Harry e a Gina,por que você não vai também ? – Hermione disse:

Eu estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo,mais cadê a Astoria ? – Draco disse:

Foi visitar uma prima doente da França,volta um dia antes de Scorpius ir pra Hogwarts – Hermione suspirou e Draco disse:

Está preocupada pelo fato de que o Snape vai ser professor deles não é Jane ? – Hermione disse:

Sinceramente Draco,eu não sei,você sabe que estamos trabalhando uma nova poção para o ministério,e que vamos ter que trabalhar em Hogwarts,que é o local mais favoravél para preparar poções,é com isso que estou preocupada,o Aaron e a Sophia são uma cópia exata do Snape,que acho que só um Ronald Wesley da vida não perceberia,Kkkkk,e mesmo assim ainda tem o Dumbledore e a Minerva lá,tenho certeza de que ele vão ajudar,você sabe que dia vamos ter que ir pra Hogwarts ? – Draco disse:

Acho que uma semana depois do começo do ano letivo lá,você sabe que eu só vou lá pra surpevisionar o trabalho de três em três dias,afinal a mestra em poções é você,eu realmente estou preocupado com você Hermione,tem certeza de que está preparada pra esse reecontro ? – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Draco eu ainda sou uma Grifinória,e Grifinórios não são covardes,pelo menos eu vou ter você lá de três em três dias – eles sorriram cumplices e conversaram até anoitecer,até que Hermione e Draco foram no quarto de Scorpius e disse:

Aaron Edward e Sophia Jane,hora de ir,amanhã vamos acordar cedo para comprar os materiais necessários para vocês,e já está tarde vamos – eles se despediram sorrindo e aparataram na casa de Harry,onde jantaram e conversaram,até o sono bater.

No dia seguinte,Hermione,Harry,Gina,Draco,Ron e Luna estavam com seus filhos comprando tudo que ele precisariam para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts,Ron tinha casado com Luna e tinham dois filhos Rose e Hugo,mais só Rose iria para Hogwarts,eles se divertiram muito no Beco Diagonal e voltaram pra casa já era noite.

Passada algumas semanas,Hermione deixava seus filhos na plataforma 9 ¾ para seguirem um novo caminho:

Adeus meus filhos,nos vemos em uma semana,já que a mamãe vai trabalhar em Hogwarts durante um tempo,se cuidem e mandem cartas,e nunca se esqueçam eu amo vocês – e entraram no trêm,chegaram em Hogwarts a noite,quando McGonagall apareceu e disse:

Vamos ao salão selecionar a casa em que vocês ficarão – quando chegaram ao salão o diretor Dumbledore fez seus discurso de sempre e Minerva disse:

Vamos as seleções...Rose Lovegood Wesley – a menina se sentou e o chapéu seletor gritou :

GRIFINÓRIA – a menina foi sorrindo para mesa da Grifinóiria,Minerva chamou:

Thiago Sirius Wesley Potter – o menino se sentou e o chapéu disse:

Oh,um Potter...vejamos...GRIFINÓRIA – o menino foi correndo pra mesa da Grifinória,Minerva chamou outro aluno:

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – o menino se sentou e o chapéu seletor mal encostou em sua cabela e gritou:

SONSERINA – Minerva olhou para Dumbledore e respirou fundo ao dizer:

Aaron Edward Granger – Snape se sobressaltou ao ouvir o sobrenome Granger,o chapéu disse:

Oh..sim...um Granger,sim vejo muito inteligência,vejo sim,mais não é tão parecido assim com sua mãe...SONSERINA – Snape olhou para o menino sobressaltado "_sim..só pode ser um filho da Granger...mais um filho da Hermione na Sonserina...hahah e agora Minerva o filho da sua querida Grifinória é um Sonserino"_ Aaron reparou que Snape o observava e levantou a sobrancelha esquerda,Snape se sentiu confuso,onde mesmo é que ele já havia visto aquele gesto tão sonserino ?,seus devaneios foran interrompidos por Minerva que chamou mais um aluno:

Sophia Jane Granger – Snape se assustou de novo "_são dois filhos que a Hermione teve,é pelo visto ela soube me esquecer e está sendo feliz"_,a menina se sentou e assim que o chapéu seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça disse:

Ora..mais um Granger,sim vocês são gêmeos...você também não é tão parecida com sua mãe...apesar de ter uma leoa pronta pra rugir a cada vez que fica irritada,mais têm uma inteligência muito aguçada assim como a do seu irmão,sim...herdaram a inteligência sagaz do pai de vocês,e a sede de aprender da mãe...SONSERINA – Snape viu a menina dar um sorrisinho sarcástico e viu ela se juntando a mesa com o filho do Malfoy e o irmão,"_sim,são gêmeos,filhos da última princesa da Grifinória,e mesmo assim são sonserinos,os gestos deles são tão parecidos com...com...OS MEUS GESTOS!...não,será que eles ? sim quando o chapeu seletor tocou em minha cabeça,havia dito que eu tinha uma inteligência sagaz,mais eu lembro que a Hermione estava na batalha,mais não estava grávida,então eles não são meus,o que é uma pena...queria tanto ter um futuro com ela,mais tive que abandona-la,aquela desgraçada da Bellatrix já estava desconfiando por isso tive que afasta-la,eu até pensei em procura-la assim que a guerra acabou,mais eu não a achei,pois fiquei sabendo que tinha ido pra França se formar em Medibruxaria e Poções,queria tanto estar com ela...ai aquelas crianças seriam meus filhos"_

Dumbledore e Minerva sorriram ao ver Aaron e Sophia,eles tinham crescido muito e pareciam muito com Severo,o jantar havia terminado e os alunos foram conhecer seus aposentos,mais depois de conhecerem seus aposentos e vestirem os uniformes da Sonserina,Aaron e Sophia estavam indo em direção a diretoria,pois Hermione havia pedido para entregar uma carta a Dumbledore,como eles já sabiam a senha,subiram e bateram na porta quando ouviram um entre que eles já conheciam muito bem,eles abriram a porta e correram para Dubledore que estava sentado,eles disseram:

Vovô Dumbie – Severo estava olhando alguns livros de Dumbledore quando ouviu duas crianças gritando "vovô dumbie",quando ele se virou se deparou com os filhos de Hermione,Dumbledore perguntou:

Olá meus queridos,como se sentem sendo Sonserinos ? – Aaron e Sophia levantaram a sombrancelha "_como podem parecer tanto com Severo dessa forma"_ Dumbledore pensou com um sorrisinho,Aaron disse:

Eu não me veria em outra casa – Snape só observava,Sophia disse:

Eu também não,apesar da mamãe e do tio Harry e da tia Gina serem Grifinórios,eu apesar de me achar corajosa,me acho bastante Sonserina,rsrrss – Dumbledore sorriu e perguntou:

E o que trazem vocês dois aqui – Aaron tirou uma carta da sua capa e entregou para Dumbledore dizendo:

Mamãe pediu para entregar isso – Dumbledore pegou a carta e disse:

Tudo bem,eu leio depois,já falaram com Minerva ? – Sophia disse:

Nós não vimos a vó Minerva depois da seleção,e assim que conhecemos os nossos aposentos viemos para cá – Snape estava fascinado até que Dumbledore o olhou e disse com os olhos cintilando:

Meus queridos vocês já conhecem o diretor da casa de vocês,e professor de poções de vocês ? – eles negaram e Snape se aproximou dizendo:

Severo Snape,Diretor da Sonserina e mestre em poções de vocês – Aaron e Sophia se levantaram do colo de Dumbledore e Aaron disse:

Aaron Edward Granger,é um prazer conhece-lo senhor – o menino fez um aceno de cabeça e Sophia disse:

Sophia Jane Granger,também considero um prazer conhece-lo senhor,já ouvimos muito ao seu respeito,através do vovô Dumbledore e da mamãe – Snape se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione falava dele,Dumbledore sorria ao ver que Snape olhava aquelas duas crianças em admiração mais nem pensava que aquelas crianças que ele olhava admiriado eram seus filhos,Dumbledore disse:

E como vai o trabalho da mãe de vocês no ? – Snape se sentou e as crianças fizeram o mesmo,Sophia disse:

Mamãe está empolgada,ela está desenvolvendo uma nova poção para o ministério,uma variação mais forte da Veritasserum,não é Aaron ? – o menino a olhou e disse:

Sim,ela está projentando essa nova variação,mais sem os efeitos colaterais,o ministro está reclamando da Veritasserum original pois logo após as confissões os interrogandos passam muito mal – Snape estava fascinado com a inteligência daquelas crianças,Sophia disse:

Mamãe é uma Mestra em Poções formidavél,e como ela é a melhor e uma das poucas Mestras em Poções do ,ela foi chamada pelo ministério,aprendemos muito com a mamãe – Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

Sim,a Hermione sempre foi fascinante,e sempre teve um dom incrivél para Poções,mais foi incrivél ela aparecer depois de anos,formada ao mesmo tempo em Medibruxaria,mais ela disse a mim e a Minerva,que antes de vocês nascerem teve um periodo em que ela quase morreu,e daí veio a vontade de salvar vidas,vocês são muito importantes pra ela,vocês sabem disso não é ? – Aaron disse:

Ela diz que somos uma parte do nosso pai,e que é um jeito de ficar mais perto dele,a mamãe estava meio triste esses dias,será que o senhor poderia perguntar se ela está bem – Severo estava tão fascinado com eles dois,e se via tanto naquelas crianças que ele poderia até julgar que eles eram ele na versão mais nova,Dumbledore disse:

Oh,claro meus queridos – Sophia perguntou:

E o tio Remo ?,eu só vi ele no jantar – Snape não gostou muito de ver a menina chamar Lupin de "tio Remo",mais ele não entendia o por que,Dumbledore disse:

Hum..acho que o Remo também está louco pra ver vocês,assim como o Ted,mais não se preocupem – Snape perguntou:

E como vai a ? – Sophia o olhou e disse:

Bem,ela não parecia bem ao nos deixar na plataforma,ela não me engana – Snape viu os olhos negors da menina brilharem,lembrando os seus próprios olhos,eles ouviram a porta da diretoria se abrir e Minerva entrou,com um olhar arregalado por ver Snape ali,ao lado de seus dois filhos,sem saber que eram seus filhos,ela olhou para os dois e disse:

Olá meus queridos,como vocês estão ? – Sophia se levantou e foi abraçar minerva e disse:

Bem,e como a senhora está vovó ? – Minerva e Dumbledore viraram avós para Aaron e Sophia,já que os pais de Hermione morreram na guerra em um ataque de comensais,Minerva sorriu e disse:

Bem querida,e você meu menino ? – Aaron sorriu do jeito reservado tão caracteristico do seu pai "_Será que o Severo ainda não notou tamanha semelhança,entre ele e essas crianças?,elas não parecem nem um pouco com a Hermione,e sim com ele,será que ele desconfia e finge não saber?"_ Dumbledore disse como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela:

Minerva,a resposta pra sua pergunta é não – Minerva assentiu e disse:

E o que os dois estão fazendo fora dos seus dormitórios ? – Aaron,Sophia e Severo fizaram o mesmo gesto,cruzaram os braços e levantaram a sombrancelha esquerda,Dumbledore ao ver que os três fizeram o mesmo gesto riu e pensou "_meu Merlim,como são parecidos,torço tanto pra que Severo perceba logo"_,Minerva arregalou os olhos perante a atitude dos três,o mesmo gesto,Snape disse:

Ora Minerva,eles são Sonserinos,e se eu,o próprio diretor da casa deles não os mandou para seus dormitórios ainda,você vai mandar ?,vai cuidar de seus grifinórios vai – Aaron disse:

Não se esqueça de que tem um Potter no castelo agora – Snape olhou para o menino e viu a menina sorrir sarcasticamente,Minerva disse sorrindo:

Não tinha como vocês dois não serem Sonserina,se Dumbledore acha você Severo,Sonserino,eu considero esses dois aqui a própria encarnação do Salazar – Snape sorriu em um orgulho que ele não sabia de onde vinha,mais sentia que tinha uma forte ligação com aquelas crianças,Sophia disse:

Vamos Aaron,prometemos a mamãe que mandariamos uma coruja assim que chegassemos,e já ficamos um tempão aqui – Sophia e Aaron abraçaram Dumbledore e Minerva,depois se viraram para Snape e disse:

Tenha uma boa noite professor Snape – e sairam da sala,Minerva disse assim que eles sairam:

Meu Merlin,eles são uma cópia exata dele Alvo – Snape viu Dumbledore sorrir e perguntou:

Alvo quem é o pai dos filhos da Granger ? – os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram ao dizer:

Não me diga que você não sabe ? – Snape rosnou e disse:

Eu não sou adepto da matéria de Advinhações,Alvo,você não sabe ? ou você não quer dizer ? – Dumbledore disse:

Eu sei e não quero dizer,vamos lá Severo,use sua inteligência que eu tanto admiro e você perceberá – Snape saiu de lá bufando e Minerva riu ao ver a reação dele,ela disse:

Alvo,a cada vez que eles crescem,eles ficam mais parecidos com o Severo,o mesmo gênio difícil,sabe eu acho que o Severo deve ser feliz,e torço pra que ou ele perceba logo,ou a Hermione conte,o Aaron e a Sophia ficam cada dia que passa mais parecido com ele,espero que ele perceba logo – Dumbledore disse:

Oh sim,espero que ele perceba logo minha cara Minerva,ainda mais por que a Hermione virá trabalhar em aqui em Hogwarts durante um tempo –

No outro dia a primeira aula dos gêmeos era de Transfigurações,Sonserina e Grifinória,Aaron sentou com Scorpius e Sophia sentou com Rose,Minerva entrou na sala,e deu um leve sorriso ao ver a Sonserina um pouco mais sociavél,ela disse:

Bom dia, eu sou Minerva McGonagall a professora de Transfiguração de vocês, Transfiguração é uma das mais complexas e perigosas formas de magia que vocês irão aprender em Hogwarts. Qualquer um que estiver aprontando em minhas aulas irá sair e não retornará mais. Vocês foram avisados – Minerva os olhou duramente e continuou com seu discurso:

Na mitologia Grega encontramos muitas histórias de pessoas que se transformavam em animais. Circe, a famosa feiticeira da mitologia grega, era famosa por transformar marinheiros em porcos. Essa transformação nada mais é do que Transfiguração, ou seja, a mudança de uma coisa em outra. Pode-se mudar objetos inanimados em outros animados e vice-versa. A Transfiguração também pode alterar apenas partes, como: transformar as orelhas de uma pessoa em orelhas de coelho, trocar o nariz por um focinho de porco ou a boca por um bico, e coisas parecidas. Para as pessoas que desejam ser Aurores, Transfiguração é uma matéria essencial. – ela olhou para a turma e perguntou:

Alguém pode de dar mais informações sobre a arte da Transfiguração ? – Sophia levantou a mão e ao ver que Minerva acenou afirmando que ela podia responder,ela disse:

Professora é graças à Transfiguração, em seu estado avançado, que os bruxos podem se transformar em animagos, ou seja, possam se transformar em animais quando quiserem. O Ministério da Magia controla os bruxos que tem essa capacidade por meio de um registro – Minerva disse:

Certo 5 pontos para a Sonserina,alguém pode me dar alguns exemplos de animagos ? – Aaron levantou a mão e disse:

Professora dentre as transformações animagas,há o coelho,o cervo,o gato – Scorpius completou:

O cachorro,o rato e o besouro,dentre outras – Minerva satisfeita disse:

Mais 10 pontos pra Sonserina,alguém mais pode me dar um exemplo de feitiço de transfiguração ? – Thiago levantou a mão e disse:

Sim professora,Avis,é o feitiço que faz sair da varinha do bruxo vários passáros e atingir o adversário – Minerva deu 5 pontos para a Grfifinória e depois de algum tempo eles partiram para a aula de Poções,nas masmorras,quando eles entraram na sala,Snape já estava lá,com a cara fechada de sempre,os anos não alteraram a aparência dele em nada,ele continuava do mesmo geito de quando Hermione era a aluna dele,ele disse:

Não permito brincadeiras na sala,e muito menos conversas,Poções é uma arte que se exige muita concentração mais não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não fosse o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar – Aaron e Sophia se sentaram juntos nessa aula e estavam extasiados pela força e comando com o qual o professor falava, Snape vendo que tinha a total atenção dos alunos, continuou:

Algum cabeça-oca aqui,pode me dizer aonde se encontra um Benzoar ? – ele viu Sophia levantando a mão e disse:

Sim ? – Sophia disse:

A pedra de Benzoar professor,é encontrada no estômago de uma cabra – Snape satisfeito e muito contente por ver um filho da Hermione na Sonserina,disse:

5 pontos para Sonserina e menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória,,a senhorita acha que eu não estou vendo que você está conversando ? – Rose ficou calada e Thiago riu,o que fez Snape dizer:

Menos 5 pontos da Grifinória novamente,eu pensei em ter sido claro ,que não permito conversas na sala,mais já que os senhores estão conversando,deve ser por que já sabem o assunto,como vocês já sabem o assunto será que poderiam me dizer o que é um Acônito ? – Thiago e Rose ficaram calado e Snape com um sorrisinho de escárnio disse:

Não sabem,que pena,detenção na terça-feira depois do jantar em minha sala,alguém sabe o que é um Acônito ? – Aaron levantou a mão e vendo que podia responder disse:

O **acônito** é uma planta venenosa, pertencente à família Ranunculaceae muito utilizada em "medicamentos" homeopá raízes tuberosas e caule ereto, com flores azuis na forma de um elmo. O fruto é uma vesícula – Snape perguntou:

E quais são os sintomas de uma pessoa envenenado por acônito ? – Sophia levantou a mão e disse:

Os sintomas do envenenamento por sua causa são salivação excessiva, falta de ar, tremores e aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos. Apenas 10 gramas de raíz constituem uma dose letal para o ser humano – Snape deu dez pontos para a Sonserina e disse:

Sim vocês tinham que ser filhos de Hermione Granger,vocês fazem juz ao titulo de sabe-tudo da mãe de vocês,a classe dispensada – Thiago,Rose,Aaron,Sophia e Scorpius estavam comentando:

Nossa Thiago e Rose,vocês já pegaram detenção logo na primeira aula e ainda por cima com o professor Snape – Thiago disse:

É tudo culpa da Rose,ela fica de mexerico com a Brow e a Parvati e dá nisso,burro eu que ainda dei risada da cara dela e fiz vexame e tô em detenção na primeira aula de Poções do ano – Rose disse:

Sim,mais bem que você estava ouvindo a conversa né Thiago Sirius ? – ele corou e Scorpius disse:

Deu pra ouvir conversa de menininha Thiago ? – eles riram e Thiago corado disse:

Meu caro Scorpius se você estivesse do lado de uma menina e visse ela de conversinha mais duas atrás de você,com risadinha pra lá e risadinha pra cá,você não ficaria curioso não ? – Scorpius pôs a mão no queixo e disse:

Só ficaria escutando se elas estivessem conversando sobre como eu sou o menino mais lindo da escola – ele riram e Sophia disse:

Esse aí tá se achando,pelo visto é pior do que o Aaron – Rose perguntou:

E o que tem o Aaron ? – Sophia disse:

Ora,ele fica se admirando no espelho mais de meia hora por dia,e fica alisando o cabelo na frente do espelho,isso ai é convivência com o tio Draco – eles gargalhavam e enquanto iam em direção ao salão,já que tinham aula vaga,todos olhavam a conversa animada que ocorria entre eles,afinal eram Sonserinos e Grifinórios,por isso a surpresa.

**Bom gente essa é minha primeira fic de Snape e Hermione e espero que vocês gostem!**

**Bjão e postem reviews**


	2. A verdade aparece junto com a felicidade

Hermione estava em seu escritório no St. Mungus quando recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts,ela abriu a carta e quando viu de quem era deu um sorriso:

_Mamãe_

_Nós estamos adorando Hogwarts,não vejo a hora da senhora chegar aqui,nós temos uma surpresa pra senhora,mais nós achamos que a senhora não vai gostar muito,o vovô Dumbie,a vó Minerva,o tio Remo e o Professor Snape perguntaram pela senhora,sabe Poções,Transfiguração e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas,foram as matérias que mais gostamos,sem contar Aritmância e Runas Antigas,que é uma maravilha,nós adoramos demais o Professor Snape,ele disse que nós fazemos juz ao titulo de sabe-tudo da senhora,rsrsrsrs,o Thiago e a Rose já pegaram detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula,e ainda por cima com o Professor Snape,foi tão engraçado,estamos morrendo de saudades..._

_Saiba que te amamos muito_

_Com amor_

_Aaron e Sophia_

Hermione terminou de ler a carta com um sorriso no rosto "_pelo menos eles gostaram do Severo,e ele perguntou por mim ?,como assim perguntou?,será que sente minha falta,como eu sinto dele ?"_, ela escreveu uma carta para os filho e quando terminou a sua assistente entrou:

Doutora Granger,temos uma emergência na aréa de Danos cusados por feitiços,o Doutor Malfoy mandou lhe chamar – Hermione levantou e colocou o jaleco verde do St. Mungos,e disse:

June,por favor envie essa carta a Hogwarts para meus filhos – e saiu da sala

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts,Sophia estava no salão comunal da Sonserina quando uma mão tampou seus olhos,ela disse:

Pode tirar a mão daí,senhor eu sou o todo maravilhoso Scorpius Malfoy – Scorpius riu e disse:

Droga Sophia,você sempre sabe que sou eu – ela disse com um arquear de sombrancelha:

Ora,é por que você nunca toma o cuidado de ser silencioso com os seus passos,rsrrss – ele emburrado disse:

Vamos para o salão almoçar,o Aaron já está esperando agente – eles se levantaram e sairam em direção ao salão rindo em como o Aaron sempre ficava impaciente quando tinha que esperar,até que Aaron disse:

Sim senhorita Sophia Jane Granger,você també fica muito extressadinha quando tem que esperar – eles riram e quando chegaram no grande salão um par de olhos negros logo pousaram neles sem que eles percebessem,Snape estava notando como Aaron e Sophia pareciam tanto com ele em todas as formas,podia se dizer que eram iguais do fio de cabelo até o dedão do pé "_mais não tem lógica,se essas crianças fossem minhas,a Hermione estaria grávida na epóca da batalha final,no entanto quando eu a vi na guerra ela ainda tinha o mesmo corpo ao qual eu tanto admirei e amei,não eu ainda a amo,pelo que eu ouvi ela não está casada,mais também não posso afirmar nada,já que eu nem sabia que ela tinha dois filhos gêmeos"_...

Aaron e Sophia estavam almoçando quando receberam uma coruja com a carta de Hermione eles abriram e leram:

_Minhas vidas_

_Que bom que vocês gostaram de Hogwarts,saibam que as matérias que vocês gostaram eu também adorava quando tinha a idade de vocês,vocês já arranjaram problemas ou aconteceu algo que vocês não querem me contar ?_

_Mais bom deixem pra lá,o Professor Snape realmente é um bom professor,que bom que ele reconheceu que meus filhos herdaram a minha inteligência,Kkkkk,é uma pena que o Thiago e a Rose estão de detenção,ainda mais com o Snape,estou cheia de trabalho no St. Mungos junto com o Draco,em falar em Draco mande um beijo pra Scorpius "a madrinha aqui te ama muito meu anjinho loiro",e um beijo pro Thiago "que a madrinha aqui também ama",ao Ted,e a Rose_

_Vejo vocês em Hogwarts daqui a uns dias..._

_Com amor_

_HG – vulgo mamãe,rsrsrs_

Scorpius riu e disse:

A madrinha é um caso sério, vulgo mamãe,Kkkkk – Aaron disse:

Eu hein,as vezes acho que a mamãe é maluca – Sophia disse:

É melhor ela nem ouvir isso,o tio Harry disse que ele preferia enfrentar Voldemort mais cem vezes do que ver a mamãe furiosa – eles riram e com isso se passaram uma semana,Hermione estava aparatando nos portões de Hogwarts com Draco,Filch pegou as malas dela e levou aos aposentos dela,que ela ainda não sabia onde ficava,ela disse:

Draco,se você vê o Aaron ou a Sophia,não fale que eu estou aqui,quero fazer uma surpresa pra eles,vou falar com Dumbledore – Draco disse :

Eu vou ver o Severo e ver se eu acho os fedelhos por ai – Draco sabia que Aaron e Sophia eram sonserinos,mais não contou a Hermione(afinal estavam entre sonserinos) por que eles disseram que queriam fazer uma surpresa,Hermione foi ver Dumbledore e Draco foi para as masmorras,ele foi para a sala de aulas de Snape e quando chegou lá viu Snape sentado em sua mesa e Sophia no lugar dela na classe,ele disse:

Posso entrar ? – Severo disse:

Entre Draco – Sophia estava destraida,e não ouviu nada,Snape viu Draco se aproximar de Sophia e achou estranho, viu Draco dizer no ouvido de Sophia:

Será que a minha afilhada não fala mais comigo ? – Snape ficou estático ao ouvir Draco dizer que era padrinho de Sophia "_só pode ser mentira,ele sempre odiou a Hermione,por mais que eles trabalhem juntos"_ até que Sophia deu um salto da cadeira e disse com um sorriso contido:

Padrinho – e o abraçou,Snape boqueaberto "_então é mesmo verdade"_,Draco a colocou no colo dele e disse:

Como vai a minha pricesinha da Sonserina ? – Snape viu Sophia arquear a sombrancelha e dizer:

O senhor contou a mamãe ? – Draco deu um sorrisinho sonserino e disse:

Claro que não,vocês não pediram e afinal estamos entre sonserinos,em falar nisso cadê o Aaron e o Scorpius que não estão aqui ? – Sophia fez uma cara irritada e disse:

Eu os deixei se admirando no espelho,eles pegaram uma doença – Snape que até então estava calado perguntou preocupado:

Doença ? – Sophia sorriu maliciosa e disse:

Oh sim,o complexo de Draco agudo,não é padrinho,eles pegaram isso do senhor – Draco sorriu como nunca Snape havia visto e disse:

Oh,eles se inspiraram no maravilhoso aqui – Sophia disse:

E agora ficam mais de meia hora na frente do espelho feito menininhas – Draco abraçou ela e disse:

E minha menininha também não fica tanto tempo assim na frente do espelho não ? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e Draco disse assustado :

Oh meu Merlin,estou vendo uma mini-Hermione na minha frente,só falta rugir que nem uma leoa agora – Sophia disse:

Humf,mais é claro que eu fico na frente do espelho,mais como sei que sou perfeita não perco meu tempo procurando defeitos na minha perfeição – Snape disse:

Agora sim Draco,isso ai foi bem sonserino e bem a sua cara – Draco disse orgulhoso:

Tinha que ser minha afilhada – Snape ainda estava achando estranho Draco estar tratando com tanto carinho um filho da Hermione,ele perguntou:

Veio fazer o que aqui Draco ? – Draco disse:

Vim ver uns assuntos com a Madame Pomfrey,assuntos do St. Mungos,e vim ver os meus pirralhos,mais me conte padrinho como está as coisas com os cabeças-ocas por aqui ? – Snape disse:

Os cabeças-ocas não mudam só trocam de sobrenome,principalmente o Potter e a Wesley – Draco riu e disse:

Não me diga que o senhor já deu detenção para o Thiago e a Rose,não é padrinho ? – Snape arregalou os olhos "_então quer dizer que ele também é intimo do Potter pai ?,tenho certeza de que ele sabe quem é o pai do Aaron e da Sophia"_,ele disse:

Oh sim meu querido afilhado,o senhor Potter e a senhorita Wesley já ganharam detenções comigo – a conversa foi interrompida por dois meninos que Sophia logo tratou de dizer irônicamente:

Então as duas maricas resolveram sair da frente do espelho ? – Snape viu Aaron sorrir irônico e Scorpius sorrir maliciosamente,até que notaram a presença de Draco na sala,ele disse:

Será que meus dois garotões não vêem falar comigo ? – Sophia se levantou do colo dele e Scorpius e Aaron se jogaram nele,Draco disse:

E ai filhão ? – Scorpius disse:

Tô bem pai – Draco olhou para Aaron e perguntou:

E ai meu goleiro de quadribol favorito ? – Aaron disse:

Eu ainda não sou um bom goleiro tio Draco – Snape perguntou:

Goleiro ? – Draco disse:

Oh sim, o Aaron é goleiro,o Scorpius batedor,e a Sophia apanhadora,eu e o Harry quando estamos de folga levavamos essa tropa aqui pra jogar quadribol – Snape estava assustado por ver como Draco havia mudado,Draco ouviu passos de alunos no corredor e disse:

Bom os alunos já vem ai,e eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com o Dumbledore,depois nós conversamos padrinho – Snape assentiu e disse:

Mande lembranças minhas a Astoria – Draco assentiu e disse:

Tchau minha tropinha,vejo vocês depois – e saiu,depois a aula começou,na hora do almoço,todos estavam no grande salão quando uma mulher alta de longos cabelos castanhos com lindos cachos,rosto delicado com os olhos maqueados de preto e os lábios levemente avermelhados,com uma calça jeans skinny preta e uma camisa de seda verde musgo,com um sobre tudo preto por cima e botas pretas entrava no grande salão,Snape ficou paralisado ao reconhecer aquela belissima mulher sendo Hermione,ele viu ela passar os olhos pelo grande salão e parou os olhos na mesa da Sonserina,ele achando que ela ia ficar com raiva,viu ela dar um sorrisinho e ir em direção a mesa,ela chegou por trás de Aaron e Sophia e disse:

Então é essa a minha surpresa,meus gêmeos são Sonserinos ? – os gêmeos gritaram:

MÃE – ela disse:

Quem mais seria ? – ela abraçou os dois e eles disseram:

Nós não contamos por que achamos que a senhora iria ficar zangada por ver que não somos Grifinórios como a senhora – ela sorriu e disse:

Isso só prova o quão parecidos com o pai vocês são,agora eu tenho que ir falar com o Dumbledore,falo com vocês mais tarde – ela deu um beijo em Scorpius que disse:

Olá madrinha – e depois ela deu dois beijinhos na testa de seus filhos,ela foi andando até a mesa da Grifinória sendo que os olhares masculinos a seguiam,ela disse:

Thiago,Rose e Ted,meus queridos – eles levantaram a abraçaram Hermione,Thiago disse:

Madrinha,então você já vai ficar por aqui ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Sim,depois nos falamos,tchau queridos – e foi até a mesa principal onde Dumbledore,Minerva,Remo já a esperavam,ela olhou para Snape "_é Severo os anos não o afetaram em nada nem uma misera ruga,a aparência continua a mesma,como sinto a sua falta,como te amo,por que me magoou daquele jeito,mais agora eu não sou mais aquela Hermione idiota e boba,a quem você abandonou grávida,por mais que você não saiba que eu estava grávida,você nem se dignou em me procurar depois da guerra" – _ela abraçou Dumbledore,Minerva e Remo,ela se sentou entre Dumbledore e Remo,que estava sentado ao lado de Snape,Dumbledore disse:

Hermione querida,quando tempo que eu não te vejo,continuas bela como sempre – ela sorriu e disse:

Eu também senti muitas saudades do senhor Alvo,mais sabe que ser diretora chefe do St. Mungos não é fácil,ainda mais com gêmeos pra cuidar,e obrigada por dizer que continuo bela – Remo disse:

Continuas tão bela que todos os rapazes estavam e estão te olhando,tá arrazando hein mione – ela sorriu e disse:

Obrigada Remo,você também não é de se jogar fora – Remo corou e disse:

Está muito sonserina viu mione – ela sorriu brincalhona e disse :

Influências do Draco,em falar em Draco,ele já falou com você Alvo ? – Dumbledore disse:

Sim,é fascinante,vocês dois são brilhantes trabalhando juntos,ouvi dizer que está se tornando famosa como Mestra em Poções – Minerva disse:

É Hermione,temos ouvido muito o seu nome no meio das Poções,querida eu sabia que você teria um futuro brilhante – Hermione disse:

Obrigada Minerva,eu senti muito a sua falta,mais eu tenho trabalhado muito pra ganhar reconhecimento – Snape a observava fascinado,Hermione estava linda e continuava inteligente como sempre,depois do almoço os alunos tinham a tarde livre pois a fase de testes terminaram,Hermione estava na diretoria conversando com Dumbledore,quando Snape entrou,Dumbledore vendo que as feições de Hermione endureceram disse:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Severo ? – Snape disse:

Apenas vim devolver o livro que peguei em sua biblioteca e vim a procura de outro,já que são valiosos – ele olhou para Hermione e disse:

Como vai srt. Granger ? – Hermione disse:

Estou maravilhosamente bem Snape,e você ? – ele disse:

Sim,estou bem sim – e foi para o lado da diretoria onde ficam os livros,enquanto isso ele ouvia a conversa dela e de Dumbledore:

Alvo o trabalho é complexo,eu e o Draco já concluimos a parte teórica,vamos partir pra prática,já falei com a Madame Pomfrey,trabalharemos na enfermaria,pois é um trabalho médico – Dumbledore disse:

Draco disse que logo,logo,estaria aqui – mal ele acabou de falar e Draco entrou na sala,ele abraçou Hermione e disse:

Tudo pronto Jay,agora é com você – Snape achou esquesito a forma como Draco chamou Hermione,mais Dumbledore perguntou:

Jay ? – Draco disse:

É uma abreviação de Jane,já que ela é Hermione Jane – Hermione disse:

Ele gosta de ser exclusivo – Snape via a forma como Draco e Hermione se tratavam fraternalmente "_deve ter ocorrido algo,para eles estarem assim tão ligados,e para o Draco ser padrinho de um dos filhos dela"_,Dumbledore riu e disse:

Vocês inventam viu – Draco disse:

Olha Jane,venho aqui de cinco em cinco dias,para lhe passar o relatório do que ocorre no St. Mungos,e pra você me dá os relatórios de como anda o progresso da poção,pra eu passar pro ministério – Hermione disse:

Certo,então já posso começar a trabalhar,Alvo aonde fica os meus aposentos ? – Dumbledore disse com os olhos azuis cintilando :

Nas masmorras,pra ficar perto do Aaron e da Sophia,e também é perto do laboratório de Poções – Draco viu Hermione ficar irritada e dizer:

Mais vou trabalhar na enfermaria – Snape viu Draco tocar no ombro dela o que pareceu acalma-la e disse:

Eu sei mione,mais há de convir que o laboratório é essêncial para a parte mais perigosa do projeto,e sabe que não podemos sujeitar a enfermaria a tanta exposição tóxica – Hermione odiava quando Draco era lógico demais como ela e disse derrotada:

Ai tudo bem,espero que não vá te incomodar Snape – Draco virou rápidamente para a direção que Hermione estava olhando e Snape disse:

Não srt. Granger,eu concordo com o Draco – Draco disse:

Obrigada Padrinho – ele abraçou Hermione e disse:

Nos vemos depois Jay – e deu um beijo na testa dela,ele cumprimentou Dumbledore e Snape e foi embora,Dumbledore disse :

Severo por que não vai amostrar a Hermione o laboratório em que ela vai trabalhar ? – Hermione olhou para Dumbledore com um olhar faiscando um "Avada Kedavra" e Snape disse:

Certo Alvo,vamos srt. Granger – ele andava na frente e Hermione ia logo atrás "_Oh meu Merlin ele ainda anda daquela forma sensual,o jeito que move os ombros largos,o quadril,esse bumbum perfeito,o cheiro amadeirado e masculo dele ainda continuam o mesmo"_ Snape estava a ponto de virar para Hermione e beija-la com fúria e paixão,o cheiro de cereja que ela ainda possuia,estava deixando-o inebriado,ele disse:

Sempre pensei que fosse se formar ou em Transfiguração ou em Aritmância e acabaria como diretora da Grifinória,mas nunca em Poções ou em Medibruxaria – ela caminhava ao lado dele e disse:

As aparências enganam,sempre tive uma imensa vontade de me formar em Poções,desde o meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts,sempre achei Poções uma matéria fascinante,a arte de lidar com aqueles ingredientes fantásticos,apesar de Transfiguração ser uma matéria incrivél,Minerva que me perdoe,mais Transfiguração não enche meus olhos,e Aritmância,bem nós lidamos com Aritmância em várias Poções,então tudo certo – Snape perguntou:

Mas por que Medibruxaria ? – Hermione suspirou e disse:

Quando eu estava grávida de quatro mêses do Aaron e da Sophia,eu fui atingida por um Avada Kedavra e um Sectusempra ao mesmo tempo,só que a maldita da Bellatrix errou e os feitiços passaram de raspão,mais mesmo assim me provocou muitas dores e eu tinha muito medo de perder meus filhos,apesar de eu não sangrar,eu procurava forças para mandar um patrono pra Gina,que também estava grávida,até que quando abri meus olhos,me deparei com uma pessoa de cabelos loiro platinados e olhos azuis acinzentados,que cuidou de mim e quando a guerra acabou,mandou um patrono para o Harry e aparataram comigo para o St. Mungus,fiquei internada durante dois mêses,sempre com o Draco,Harry e Gina ao meu lado,vi o tanto de pessoas que sofriam internadas naquele hospital e me ascendeu um desejo de poder ajudar a curar aquelas pessoas,daí veio a minha vontade e a de Draco de nos tornar-mos Medibruxos,partimos duas semanas depois que eu tive alta para França,onde eu e o Draco nos formamos na Universidade de Lyon,Draco cuidou de mim o resto da minha grávidez todinha mesmo com a Astoria grávida também,mais como ele estava se formando aqui,ele só ia vê-la nos finais de semana,eu queria que minhas crianças nascessem em solo inglês,mais como não podiamos interromper a nossa Universidade,meus filhos nasceram em solo francês,nós nos formamos cinco anos depois,Draco voltou para Londres e eu fiquei em Lyon por mais três mêses para meu mestrado em Poções,depois eu e as crianças retornamos para Londres,onde começei a trabalhar no St. Mungus,e hoje estou aqui trabalhando pro Ministério da Magia,em uma Poção Veritasserum modificada,em um trabalho pro St. Mungus – Snape estava passando tudo o que ela lhe contou na sua cabeça,eles já estavam dentro do laboratório,Hermione estava inspecionando o local,quando veio um clic na cabeça de Snape e ele disse:

Você disse que foi atingida por Bellatrix,quando estava grávida de quatro mêses ? – Hermione distraidamente respondeu que sim,sem notar que estava dizendo explicitamente a ele quem era o pai das crianças :

Sim,foi Bellatrix – ele arregalou os olhos "_espere ai,Bellatrix morreu na guerra,e pra Hermione ter sido atingida por ela,tinha que estar na guerra,então ela estava grávida! E não me disse nada"_ e a puxou pelo braço violentamente dizendo:

Por que não me disse que eu era pai ? – Hermione se tocou que contou tudo a ele e começou a chorar,ele não entendendo nada afrouxou o aperto no braço dela e a fez se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da bancada de poções,ela em toda sua coragem Grifinória disse:

Severo,você lembra do dia em que nos encontramos pela última vez ? – ele disse:

Sim,estavamos na casa dos gritos – ela disse:

E você se lembra do que eu disse assim que eu cheguei até você ? – ele disse nervoso:

Sim,você disse que tinha uma coisa pra me contar – ela soluçou e disse:

E você também disse que tinha uma coisa pra me contar,e o que eu disse a você ? – ele disse mais assustado ainda:

Pode dizer primeiro – ela olhou pra ele sofridamente e perguntou:

E o que você disse pra mim Severo ? – e aquele dia veio totalmente na sua cabeça:

_Flash Back_

_Severo eu tenho uma coisa para te contar – ele se afastou dela e virou as costas ao dizer:_

_Eu também tenho uma coisa pra te dizer – ela sorriu e disse:_

_Pode dizer primeiro – ele se virou com um olhar duro e frio,mais do que o de costume e disse com aquela voz sussurrada e letal:_

_Não quero mais você,Granger,eu já me diverti com você tudo o que tinha pra me divertir,e não tenho tempo pra ficar me preocupando com a segurança de uma sangue-ruim,sabendo que já basta cuidar da minha própria – Hermione estava em choque,ela não falava nada,porém as pesadas lágrimas que caiam eram visivéis,ela disse entre soluços:_

_Severo...eu...mais...eu...achei..que você...me amava – ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e disse:_

_Amor,pelo amor de Mérlin,Granger,você achava que eu te amava,humf que patético,tudo o que eu fiz foi seduzir você até conseguir o que eu queria,umas boas transas e só,e você como uma boa Grifinória que é,cheia de sentimentalismo idiota caiu direitinho,mais não tente fingir que não gostou pois pelo modo que você gemia dava muito bem pra perceber que gostava – antes que ele continuasse ela deu um tapa certeiro na face dele e ele disse:_

_Me esqueça Granger – e aparatou_

_Fim do flash back_

Ela disse:

E você aparatou sem me dar a oportunidade de dizer que eu estava grávida,Severo – ele completamente confuso de alegria e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza e arrependimento perguntou:

Mais quando a guerra ocorreu eu vi você lutando com o Avery e o Nott,e o seu corpo estava normal – ela olhou pra ele e disse tristemente:

Severo nós somos bruxos – ele bateu na própria testa e disse:

Claro,um feitiço ilusório – ela falou:

Como você queria que eu fosse pra guerra com uma barriga de quatro mêses,enfrentar um monte de comensais loucos e desvairados pra me matar ?,se eles soubesses que eu Hermione Jane Granger,trouxa,e amiga aliada de Harry Potter,o menino-que-sobreviveu,eu seria um prato cheio pra eles,por isso eu usei um feitiço ilusório,ninguém sabia que eu tinha vindo pra guerra,era uma ordem de Dumbledore e da Ordem,mais eu fugi e vim pra Hogwarts lutar,a Ordem sabia da minha grávidez,mais não sabia quem era o pai – ela chorou mais ainda e continuou:

Eles perguntavam quem era o pai,mais o que eu diria ? "_olha o pai dos meus filhos é o Snape,aquele traídor,que matou Dumbledore,Comensal da Morte,filhotinho acolhido daquela cobra asqueroza do Voldemort"_só quem sabia quem era o pai dos meus filhos desde a grávidez era a Molly,Arthur,Harry,Draco,Gina,Luna,McGonagall, Remo,Tonks,Sirius e o Dumbledore,que apareceu no meio da sede da Ordem no dia da batalha,e contou para todos nós que você era fiel a Ordem e que a morte dele era um plano de vocês para fazer com que você caisse nas graças daquela cobra nogenta,depois ele veio conversar comigo dizendo que já sabia quem era o pai das crianças,depois de tudo que eu tinha escutado sobre você da boca do próprio Dumbledore,eu tinha esperanças de que você me procurasse,mais a guerra tinha acabado e você não veio até mim – ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia Snape chorava fracamente,mais chorava,ele disse:

Quando estavamos juntos,Bellatrix desconfiava,e mesmo sem ter a certeza,ela me ameaçou falando que ia dizer ao lord que eu estava tendo um caso com você,ela estava me vigiando cada vez mais,e por mais que eu tivesse caido nas graças do lord,Bellatrix ainda era a sua serva mais fiel,e se ela dissesse que eu tinha um caso com você,ele iria acreditar e iria atrás de você,ou para lhe matar ou para fazer chantagem ao Potter e a mim,enquanto torturaria você,a única alternativa que eu tive foi deixar você,mesmo te amando tanto,eu deixei você por amor,pra não ter que ver a mulher da minha vida sendo morta ou sendo torturada – ela disse:

Por que não foi atrás de mim,se me amava tanto ? – ele se aproximou dela e disse:

Eu fui atrás de você,depois que eu paguei pelos meus erros com o Ministério,mais descobri que você tinha ido embora pra França,e fiquei sem noticias suas,e quando tinha eu só escutava por alto,a Minerva ou o Lupin falando de você,tanto que só vim descobrir que você tinha filhos no dia da seleção dos alunos,e eu não te amava – ela disse mais triste ainda:

Não ? – ele pegou o queixo dela delicadamente e disse:

Não,eu não te amava,eu te amo,nunca esqueci você durante todos esses anos Hermione,eu te amo,e foi horrivél olhar para o Aaron e para Sophia e ter a certeza de que você estava sendo feliz com outro e não comigo,você não sabe o quanto eu desejei que aquelas duas crianças inteligentissimas e sonserinas fossem minhas – ela colocou a mão na bochecha dele e disse:

Você não desconfiou nem um pouquinho ? – ele disse:

Bem,eu desconfiei sim,pois eles são iguaizinhos a mim,os mesmos gestos,o mesmo modo de agir e falar e até mesmo caminhar,os cabelos negros e lisos,apesar de que o da Sophia tem uns cachos lisos,os olhos negros,a pele pálida,o corpo esguio,e sonserinos,ahhh mal descobri que sou pai,e já tenho o maior orgulho de ver que meus filhos me honraram mesmo sem saber que eu era o pai deles,são sonserinos,graças a Merlin – Hermione riu e ele disse:

Que bom que estou vendo você rindo,detesto ver você chorar,eu tenho pesadelos de você chorando desde o dia que te deixei,mais sabe,você ficou mais bonita,está sexy,sensual,e atraiu todos os olhares masculinos desta escola enquanto ia até a mesa principal falar com Alvo – ele a abraçou e disse:

Hermione eu te amo,nunca te esqueci,e sofri todos esse anos sem você – Hermione disse:

Severo,eu também te amo,nunca te esqueci,e também sofri durante todos esses anos,em que eu olhava para o Aaron e para Sophia e via você,mais ainda estou muito confusa com o que você me disse,e gostaria de um tempo pra pensar,acho que você também precisa ter um tempo pra pensar,além do mais você descobriu que é pai,pai de gêmeos,e eu descobri a verdade,e também uma forma de contar as crianças que você é o pai delas,afinal eu não quero te negar seus filhos – ele disse:

Oh Hermione,eu adoraria que você contasse a eles,agora tenho uma familia,sempre desejei isso – Hermione sabia da história de vida dele,e entendia,ela acariciou o rosto dele e disse suavemente:

Então tire uns dias para pensar Severo,pois eu também vou fazer isso – e encostou levemento os lábios nos dele,e saiu da sala com um leve sorriso no rosto .

**Bom tá ai mais um capitulo,e espero que gostem e postem reviews,por favor!**


	3. Um reação inesperada

Já haviam se passado três dias que Hermione havia contado a Snape,que ele era pai dos seus filhos,e ela já achava que estava na hora de também contar a seus filhos a verdade,ela se aproximou da mesa da Sonserina e disse com o rosto sério:

Aaron,Sophia,venham comigo até os meus aposentos,quero falar com vocês – Aaron e Sophia se levantaram e estranharam já que nunca viram Hermione tão séria daquele jeito,mais resolveram segui-la,chegando nos aposentos dela,ela fechou a porta e disse:

Senten-se – Aaron perguntou:

Aconteceu alguma coisa mãe ? – Sophia também perguntou:

Mãe por que a senhora está assim ? – Hermione se sentou no meio dos filhos e disse:

Vocês sempre me perguntaram quem é o pai de vocês,e eu sempre dizia que era para esperar a hora certa – Aaron disse:

Então agora é a hora ? – Hermione disse:

Sim – Sophia vendo a mãe chorar perguntou:

Então quem é o nosso pai ? – Hermione os olhou e disse:

Severo Snape – Aaron e Sophia disseram ao mesmo tempo:

O QUÊ ? – Hermione soluçou e disse:

Sim,ele é o pai de vocês – Aaron levantou e perguntou num tom de voz tipico de seu pai,baixo e letal :

Como assim ele é o pai de vocês ?,por que a senhora não nos contou,ele tão próximo,por que ? – Hermione fez um sinal para ele se sentar e disse:

No meu 7º ano aqui em Hogwarts,eu e Severo nos apaixonamos,e quando a guerra contra Voldemort explodiu eu e ele ainda estavamos juntos,só que quatro mêses antes da guerra acabar,ele me deixou,alegando que não me queria mais,e não queria mais se preocupar com a segurança de uma sangue-ruim – Aaron disse furioso:

O quê ?,ele lhe chamou de sangue-ruim,aquele desgraçado – Hermione disse:

Sente Aaron,e abaixe seu tom de voz comigo mocinho e olhe como fala – ele se sentou corado e disse:

Continue mãe – Hermione suspirou e disse:

Disse que não queria mais se preocupar com a segurança de uma sangue-ruim,e que não me amava,e aparatou antes de eu falar a ele que eu estava grávida – Sophia perguntou:

Então ele não sabe ? – Hermione disse:

Sabe,eu contei a ele a uns dias atrás,e pretendo não negar a ele mais o direito de ser pai,continuando,ele aparatou sem me dar a oportunidade de falar,e como ele me magoou e me deixou,eu resolvi não contar,no dia da batalha final,eu estava grávida de quatro mêses e fiquei sabendo que Severo sempre foi leal a Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fenix agindo como espião para o nosso lado,a mando de Dumbledore eu tinha que ficar na sede da Ordem,mais eu ,como boa Grifinória teimosa que sou,fugi e fui para a batalha grávida de vocês,duelei com vários comensais,mais fui atingida por dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo,só que pegou de raspão – Sophia perguntou:

Quais feitiços mãe ? – perguntou admirada por saber que a mãe foi a guerra grávida e o pai recém descoberto era um espião da Ordem da Fenix,Hermione disse:

Um Avada Kedavra e um Sectusempra – Aaron assustado disse:

Um Avada Kedavra e o Sectusempra,ainda bem que foi de raspão senão agente não nascia Sophia,rsrs – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Sim,vocês sabiam que quem criou o Sectusempra foi o pai de vocês ? – eles disseram :

NOSSA ! – Hermione disse:

Sim foi ele,os feitiços passaram de raspão,mais eu fiquei muito fraca,e fui me esconder na Floresta Proibida,eu queria mandar um Patrono pra Gina,mais não tinha forças,até que Draco apareceu e cuidou de mim até o Harry chegar e aparataram comigo para o St. Mungos,fiquei dois mêses internada,na esperança de que Severo viria pra mim,mais ele não apareceu,então fui para França pra fazer faculdade,onde vocês nasceram,e depois de tantos anos vocês estão aqui em Hogwarts,mais descobri que Severo não foi atrás de mim por que teve problemas com o Ministério da Magia,e quando pôde ir atrás de mim,ficou sabendo que eu já estava na França,e ficamos afastados por causa desse engano e hoje estou aqui contando a vocês que ele é o pai de vocês,me perdoem por não contar a vocês antes meus filhos,me perdoem e espero que vocês entendam que ele me deixou para me proteger,pois tinha uma comensal muito pergigosa que estava desconfiando e Voldemort podia me matar se soubesse que eu estava com ele,espero que o entendam e me perdoem – Hermione chorava achando que seus filhos não a perdoariam,até que foi abraçada pelos dois,e Aaron disse:

Mãe saiba que nós temos orgulho de ser filho da senhora,e orgulho de ser-mos filhos de Severo Snape,sempre escutamos o tio Harry,o tio Draco e o vovô Dumbledore dizer que ele é um grande homem – Sophia perguntou:

Ele...ele...está feliz por saber que tem filhos ? – Hermione os colocou no colo e disse:

Sim e está mais feliz ainda por saber que vocês honraram ele e foram para a Sonserina,rsrsrs,ele está ancioso para poder chamar vocês de "meus filhos" – Aaron disse chorando junto a Sophia:

Nós temos um pai,agora temos uma familia – eles se abraçaram e Hermione disse:

E então,vamos ver o pai de vocês ? – Sophia perguntou:

Mãe,será que agente pode chamar ele de pai ?,será que ele vai gostar ? – Hermione acariciou o rosto da filha e disse:

Meus amores,se vocês entenderam e se sentem bem e preparados para chama-lo de pai,acho que vocês deviam fazer isso – Hermione levantou e disse :

Vamos,eu vim conversar com vocês sem ter almoçado,e estou morrendo de fome,vamos meus amores – eles se levantaram e foram de mãos dadas até o salão principal,onde Hermione os levou para almoçar na mesa principal com ela,Snape não estava lá,mais Hermione tinha achado melhor,assim eles se acostumariam,eles se sentaram no colo dela e Remo disse:

Ora quem veio almoçar,e ai crianças ? – Sophia e Aaron deram aquele sorrisinho contido e disseram:

Oi tio Remo,e a tia Tonks ? – Remo disse:

A Tonks vem aqui nesse final de semana,ver o Ted e vocês,ela está morrendo de saudades – eles continuaram conversando até que Hermione olhou para Dumbledore que lhe sorriu serenamente e olhou significativamente para ela,que lhe sorriu de volta,ele disse:

Hermione querida,depois do almoço venha a minha sala – Hermione assentiu e depois do almoço Aaron e Sophia haviam ido para biblioteca junto com Scorpius,Thiago,Rose e Ted,Hermione foi para sala de Dumbledore,deu a senha e entrou,ela disse:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Alvo ? – Dumbledore olhou para ela sorrindo e disse:

Percebi que você já contou as crianças que Severo é o pai delas,e como elas reagiram ? – Hermione se sentou e disse sorrindo:

É verdade o que dizem,não se pode esconder nada de Alvo Dumbledore,sim eu já contei a eles,e eles ficaram muito felizes por ter um pai e ficaram orgulhosos por ter o Severo como pai,afinal eles conhecem o feito dele na época da guerra – Dumbledore disse com os olhos cintilando de alegria:

Sim,que ótimo,Severo também estava muito feliz,mais você sabe como ele é reservado,mais fico muito satisfeito de ver aquele brilho alegre nos olhos dele – Hermione perguntou:

Mais aonde está Severo ?, não o vi hoje – Dumbledore disse:

Severo foi para o Beco Diagonal comprar alguns ingredientes e calderões que estavam faltando,pelo visto vocês já se entenderam – Hermione corou e disse:

Sim,ele me contou por que não foi me procurar,e eu lhe contei a verdade – Dumbledore só faltava pular da cadeira de tanta felicidade e disse:

Oh,que bom,finalmente vocês vão poder viver – Hermione sorriu e eles conversaram até o meio da tarde,até que Hermione disse:

Vou para o laboratório,tenho muito trabalho – Dumbledore disse:

Certo minha querida – Hermione foi para o laboratório começar a trabalhar com a poção Veritasserum,enquanto isso no Beco Diagonal,Severo Snape,estava indeciso se comprava ou não,um presente para seus filhos,ele parou na frente de uma joalheria e entrou,uma bruxa baixinha e bonita veio pergunta-lo:

O senhor precisa de algo ? – Snape olhou e disse :

Sim,gostaria de ver os tipos de medalhão que vocês têm aqui – a moça foi até uma prateleira e amostrou os medalhões a ele,até que ele viu um medalhão de tamanho médio de prata no formato da letra S com esmeralda preenchendo o espaço de dentro do contorno de prata,sendo que o S era de esmeralda com as bordas de prata,ele disse:

Vou querer esse – a moça pegou o medalhão e o colocou em uma caixinha delicada de veludo preto,ela perguntou:

Quais são as iniciais do nome,para eu poder colocar aqui na tampa da caixinha ? – Snape já esperava que Hermione já tivesse contado as crianças que ele era o pai delas,e mesmo se não tivesse contado,ele só iria dar o presente para seus filhos quando eles soubessem que ele era o pai,pois já tinha conversado com Hermione sobre dar o sobrenome dele ao Aaron e a Sophia,na verdade o registro deles no Ministério da Magia e no mundo trouxa já haviam sido alterados para Aaron Edward Granger Prince Snape e Sophia Jane Granger Prince Snape,só que as crianças ainda não sabiam,ele disse com um pequeno sorriso :

As iniciais são S.J.G.P.S,é para minha filha – a mulher sorriu e com um fio de prata e a sua varinha,apareceu na tampa da caixa as iniciais de Sophia,ela entregou a ele e disse:

A sua filha vai gostar muito senhor – Snape agradeceu e saiu,até que parou na frente de uma loja de artefatos para quadribol e entrou na loja,ele foi direto ao balcão e disse:

Quero o último modelo de vassoura da Firebolt – o vendedor pegou a vassoura e disse:

São 4 galeões senhor – Snape pegou o dinheiro e disse:

Quero que coloque as seguintes iniciais no cabo da vassoura – o vendedor perguntou:

Quais são as iniciais ? – Snape sorriu levemente e disse:

As iniciais são A.E.G.P.S – o bruxo colocou as seguintes iniciais e entregou a vassoura a Snape,que assim que saiu da loja desaparatou na frente dos portões de Hogwarts,ele foi até os aposentos particulares dele e guardou os presentes que ele daria ao Aaron e a Sophia e seguiu para o laboratório,ouvindo vozes e risadas altas vindo de lá,estranhando seguiu até o laboratório,e ficou parado na porta vendo Hermione com cara de brava,mais com um inegavél sorriso no rosto,Aaron e Sophia com o fardamento bagunçado e com um sorrisinho contido que era tipico dele próprio e Aaron dizendo:

Ora,Grifinórios não mandam em Sonserinos – Hermione disse :

Mandam quando a Grifinória em questão é a mãe desses Sonserinos,meus pestinhas – eles gargalharam e Snape observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto,até que Hermione olhou na direção dele e disse sorrindo :

Oh Severo,você já chegou,desculpe pelo barulho– Snape viu Aaron e Sophia pararem de rir na mesma hora e ficarem quietos e ele ao notar o comportamente prendeu a respiração,até que viu Aaron e Sophia virarem na direção dele com um grande e incomum sorriso no rosto e correrem até ele gritando :

PAI – ele arregalou os olhos,ao qual imediatamente cairam duas pesadas e grossas lágrimas,não acreditando no que estava acontecendo,ele sempre esperou por aquele momento,o momento de ele ter uma familia,e de acolher os filhos que ele recém descobriu que eram dele,sempre sonhava em ter filhos com Hermione,a mulher que ele ama,ele institivamente abriu os braços e acolheu aquelas duas crianças que eram cópias vivas dele mesmo,aquelas duas crianças que ele descobriu com imensa alegria e orgulho que eram seus filhos,ele disse o que tanto queria dizer a eles desde que que descobriu a verdade:

Meus filhos,meus filhos,ah merlin são os meus filhos – ele olhou para Hermione que chorava emocionada e com um lindo sorriso no rosto,ele abraçou Aaron e Sophia mais ainda e disse:

Meus filhos,meus filhos,como queria poder chamar vocês de meus filhos na frente de vocês dois desde que descobri que sou o pai de vocês,então vocês já sabem ? – Sophia disse:

Sim,pai...er...quer dizer o senhor quer que agente te chame de pai ? – Snape chorava ao dizer:

É tudo o que eu mais quero – e soluçou de tanto chorar,Hermione chorava muito até que uma pessoa que ele não tinha notado que estava no laboratório se levantou e foi abraçar Hermione,essa pessoa era Dumbledore que chorava de emoção ao ver seu pupilo,seu menino,aquele que ele tinha como filho,alcançar a felicidade,ele disse:

Severo meu menino,estou tão feliz por você – Hermione abraçava Dumbledore quando disse :

Acabou,meu pesadelo acabou Alvo – Dumbledore acariciou os cabelos dela e disse:

Agora também é a sua hora de ser feliz minha menina – Severo sorriu para Hermione que sorriu lindamente para ele como resposta,Severo disse:

Bom,eu ainda não contava com o fato de Hermione já ter dito a vocês que vocês são meus filhos,mais mesmo assim comprei presentes para os dois – Sophia disse:

Não precisava ..er..pai – Snape sorriu e disse:

Já fiquei 11 anos sem vocês,é claro que precisava – eles se levantaram do chão e os levou até os aposentos particulares dele,ele foi até o quarto dele e trouxe uma caixinha de veludo preto e deu a Sophia que quando olhou a tampa perguntou:

Por que S.J.G.P.S ? – Sophia viu a mãe sorrir e dizer:

Sophia Jane Granger Prince Snape,esse agora é o seu nome – Sophia sorriu levemente para Snape que corou com o olhar carinhoso da filha,ela abriu a caixinha e deu um gritinho,Snape perguntou:

O que foi ?,não gostou ? – Sophia tirou o medalhão da caixinha e disse irônica:

Não gostei ? pai esse medalhão é lindo – Hermione sorriu ao ver o presente bem sonserino que ele havia dado a Sophia,e Snape sorriu aliviado,Hermione pegou o medalhão e levantou os cabelos de Sophia e disse colocando o medalhão:

Pode ser S de Sophia,Sonserina,Severo,Snape,afinal agora Snape também é seu sobrenome – Sophia riu levemente e disse ao abraçar Snape:

Obrigada pai eu gostei muito – Snape se emocionava a cada pai dito por Aaron e Sophia,Dumbledore tinha um sorriso no rosto,assim como Hermione,Snape disse soltando Sophia:

Agora um presente pro meu garotão – Snape se sentiu tão leve,tão feliz ao dizer "meu garotão",ele foi até o quarto e voltou com uma vassoura novinha e disse ao entregar para Aaron:

Não vejo a hora de ver você entrar no time de quadribol,vai ser o melhor goleiro – Aaron disse:

Eu não sou um bom goleiro – Dumbledore disse:

Mais concerteza deve ser,afinal deve ter herdado isso do Severo também – Aaron olhou para Dumbledore e perguntou:

Como assim ? – Dumbledore sorriu ao olhar pra cara emburrada de Snape:

Ora seu pai foi o melhor goleiro dos últimos tempos da Sonserina – Aaron perguntou:

Uou,é sério pai ? – Snape disse:

Sim – Aaron desembrulhou a vassoura e disse:

É uma Firebolt,e tem minhas iniciais – Hermione disse:

Claro agora você também se chama Aaron Edward Granger Prince Snape...mais espera ai...Firebolt,Severo Snape você deu uma Firebolt pro seu filho de 11 anos ? – Snape sorriu malicioso e Hermione pensou "_odeio esse sorrisinho malicioso que ele e os filhos dão,aff"_,e disse:

Oras Hermione,tenho certeza de que ou o Potter ou o Draco já ensinou a ele como se usar uma vassoura Firebolt – Hermione disse:

Nada disso,eu azarei tanto o Draco quanto o Harry,quando eu vi o Aaron em cima de uma Firebolt,11 anos não é idade – Snape disse:

Então eu ensino – Hermione tinha no olhar um Avada Kedavra embutido,e Aaron disse:

Nossa,eu adorei pai – Snape disse:

Que ótimo,no próximo fim de semana eu começo a ensinar a você – Hermione disse:

Olha agora que você já é pai assumido,se acontecer alguma coisa com ele a responsabilidade é sua – ele sorriu ternamente pra ela e a abraçou sussurrando :

Tudo bem Hermione,eu cuido de você mais tarde – e soltou ela,pra ver Hermione corada,Dumbledore disse:

Agora que vocês estão entendidos acho que eu vou me retirar,foram muitas emoções hoje – Hermione riu e disse:

Tudo bem Alvo,eu acompanho você,afinal tenho que pegar uns relatórios da poção na enfermaria – e saiu deixando Snape com Aaron e Sophia,Snape disse:

Quero saber tudo sobre vocês – Aaron e Sophia riram e se sentaram um a cada lado de Snape,Sophia disse:

Bem nascemos no dia 30 de julho e nossos poderes de bruxo despetaram quando nós tinhamos dois anos de idade – "_Ora,a magia deles despetou cedo,ótimo,concerteza serão poderosos com o treinamento certo,afinal são meus filhos "_,Aaron disse:

Moramos até os cinco anos de idade na França,onde aprendemos a falar fluentemente francês – Snape se lembrou quando Hermione havia dito que ficou durante cinco anos na França,"_hum,falam fluentemente francês,com certeza no futuro eles vão para a Universidade de Lion"_,Sophia disse:

Depois voltamos pra Londres,geralmente ficamos na casa da mamãe na Londres trouxa,mais as vezes ficamos num apartamento que ela tem,perto do St. Mungos,mais como a mamãe trabalha de plantão no hospital,eu e o Aaron as vezes ficamos na casa do tio Harry junto com o Scorpius,já que o tio Draco também fica de plantão no hospital,e a tia Astoria viaja muito a trabalho – "_certo,então Hermione tem uma casa na Londres trouxa e um apartamento na Londres bruxa,bem vou conversar com ela,pra quando as crianças estiverem de férias ou com feriados em Hogwarts eu os levarei comigo para a mansão Prince que herdei da minha mãe"_ Aaron disse:

Meu padrinho é Harry e Gina e o da Sophia é o Draco e a Gina – "_Gina...ah sim a menina Wesley que casou com o Potter...bem pelo menos não é a Brow ou uma das gêmeas Patil,pelo menos não é o Wesley que é o padrinho dos meus filhos e sim o Potter,certo de que eu não gosto muito do Potter,mais pelo menos ele não é tão burro e estabanado como o Wesley"_,os gêmeos disseram juntos:

Ah sim,somo Sonserinos,pai – Snape riu e disse:

Oh sim,vocês me deram esse orgulho mesmo sem saber que eu o pai de vocês – e abraçou os filhos.

Toda a Hogwarts já sabia que Aaron e Sophia eram filho se Snape,mais por incrivél que pareça os alunos não ligaram e diziam que eles tinha é dado sorte de ter um professor como pai,igual a Ted Lupin,Aaron e Sophia só faziam rir,Scorpius,Thiago,Ted e Rose,estranharam no começo,mais ficaram felizes pois Aaron e Sophia agora tinham um pai.

Dois dias depois,Draco aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts para pegar o primeiro relatório sobre a Poção,para entregar para o ministério,ele resolveu ir visitar Snape,e quando entrou na sala viu que Snape estava sozinho dessa vez e não com Sophia que sempre chegava primeiro,Draco bateu na porta e Snape disse:

Entre Draco,como está ? – Draco se sentou perto de Snape e disse:

Estou bem padrinho,e o senhor ? – Draco tinha um inegavél respeito por Snape,Snape disse:

Estou bem – Draco ia perguntar mais alguma coisa até que foi interrompido por uma voz que ele conhecia e o deixou assustado:

Pai,será que o senhor pode me ajudar com essa atividade de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas ? – Draco viu Snape sorrir e dizer:

Claro querida – Snape viu Draco de olhos arregalados e disse:

Pai ?...você chamou ele de pai Sophia ? – Sophia disse rindo levemente:

Claro padrinho,ele é meu pai – Draco disse:

Então vocês já sabem ? – Snape sorriu e disse:

Sim Draco,a Hermione me contou – Snape viu Draco suspirar aliviado e dizer:

Ainda bem,eu não aguentava mais ver vocês três juntos e não saber da verdade – Snape sorriu e Draco perguntou:

Cadê o beijo do seu padrinho Sophia ? – Sophia foi até Draco e deu um beijo na bochecha dele,depois seguiu pra mesa de Snape e deu um beijo no rosto do pai,Draco observava aquela cena com um sorriso no rosto,Snape perguntou:

Sophia cadê seu irmão ? – Sophia olhou para Draco e sorriu maliciosamente ao dizer:

Na frente do espelho junto com o Scorpius,pai – Snape e Draco riram e Draco disse:

Meu Merlin,aqueles dois estão ficando igual a mim – Sophia que estava sentada no colo de Snape disse:

Não tem como ficar igual ao senhor,padrinho,afinal eles aprenderam com o mestre,Kkkkkkkk – Snape riu fazendo não com a cabeça,e Draco perguntou:

E então padrinho,como está se sentindo sendo pai ? – Snape olhou para Sophia que estava fazendo uma atividade e disse:

É a melhor sensação do mundo,ainda mais quando você vê seus dois filhos,sendo uma cópia viva exata sua – Draco sorriu ao ver um lado carinhoso e feliz de Snape,afinal ele sempre foi e é frio (hellow é do Snape que estamos falando),e do nada presenciar ele carinhoso e feliz,nessa hora entra na sala Scorpius e Aaron,se acabando de dar risada,Aaron disse:

Bom dia pai,bom dia tio Draco – Snape disse:

Bom dia filho – Draco disse:

Bom dia querido – Aaron sorriu e Scorpius disse:

Bom dia tio Severo,bom dia pai – Snape disse:

Bom dia Scorpius – Draco disse:

Bom dia meu garotão – Scorpius se sentou ao lado de Aaron e do nada os dois começaram a gargalhar,Sophia perguntou:

O que foi ? – Snape tinha parado de ajudar Sophia com a atividade só para ver o que eles iriam responder,Scorpius disse:

Sophia é uma pena que você não tenha visto,eu,o Aaron,o Thiago e a Rose estavamos perto do salgueiro lutador,até que agente viu que estavamos atrasados para tomar café,ai a Rose saiu correndo,sabe-se lá diabos o por que,até que caiu numa poça de lama e ficou toda suja,Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,foi tão engraçado,e depois ela saiu correndo – Sophia olhou para eles dois friamente,lembrando o próprio Snape,que ficou satisfeito ao ver,e disse:

Seus trasgos,ela deve estar chorando – e se levantou pedindo:

Pai,será que eu posso deixar meu material aqui ? – Snape perguntou:

Você não tem aula agora Sophia ? – Sophia disse:

O nosso terceiro horário era Feitiços e o professor Flitwick não está em Hogwarts – Snape disse:

Tudo bem,depois venha buscar suas coisas,eu tenho a tarde livre hoje,só estou corrigindo algumas redações –Sophia agradeceu e saiu,mais não sem antes de mandar uma carranca digna de dar orgulho ao Mestre em Poções para Aaron e Scorpius que se calaram rapidinho, Draco perguntou:

E ai padrinho,o senhor já achou alguém que substitua o Longbottom ? – Snape disse sorrindo perversamente:

Oh sim,o próprio filho dele,com a senhorita Parvati Patil – Draco riu e disse:

Bom a conversa tá boa,mais tenho que pegar uns relatórios na mão da Jane – Snape perguntou:

Por que não chama ela de Hermione ? – Aaron e Scorpius responderam por ele:

Ele gosta de ser exclusivo – Draco riu e disse:

Tá ai a resposta,eu já vou,mais antes de ir embora eu passo aqui,tchau padrinho,tchau meus pentelhos – e saiu,Sophia foi até o banheiro interditado das meninas no segundo andar e viu Rose sentada no chão chorando,ela disse:

Rose Wesley,levanta desse chão já ! – Rose se levantou e disse:

Por que o Thiago tem que ser tão idiota ? – Sophia deu o tipico sorrisinho contido e disse:

Ora,Rose,todos eles são idiotas – as duas riram e Rose disse:

Tem razão,mais eles não perdem por esperar – Sophia disse:

Vamos dar a eles uma vingança digna de Sonserinos e Grifinórios juntos,afinal ninguem nunca havia visto uma união dessas – Rose disse:

Eu acho melhor não,você quando quer é bem peversa Rose,parando pra analisar agora,você lembra o profº Snape quando quer ser maligna,Kkkkk – Sophia emitiu um rosnado e disse:

Certo,mais se você for fazer alguma coisa então me diz,afinal Sonserinos são mais peversos,rsrsrsrs – e as duas sairam do banheiro e foram para a biblioteca.

Hermione estava trabalhando incessantemente no laboratório,estava na metado do estágio de evolução da poção,ela saiu das masmorras e foi até a enfermaria,ela entrou que enm um furacão e foi direto para a aréa que ela trabalhava na enfermaria,ela ainda não havia notado um par de olhos negros feito Onix,fixos nela,Snape observou com grange deleite,Hermione aparecer na enfermaria,ela estava com uma calça jeans escuro skinny que desenhava muito bem as suas pernas grossas e delineadas,uma blusa de seda preta de botões abertos até amostrar o vale dos seios,e uma bota de couro preto de salto,os cabelos estavam presos displicentemente em um rabo-de-cavalo com alguns fios soltos,a deixando mais sensual,ele se aproximou furtivamente dela e disse sussurrando na orelha dela:

Hoje a srt. Granger está muito sensual – ela deu um gritinho e derrubou um frasco de poção no chão,ela disse:

Que susto,Severo,quer me matar – e viu ela murmurar o feitiço _Reparo_ sem a varinha,só com um movimento de mãos,ele disse com sua voz de baritóno :

Depende da forma que você quer que eu te mate – ela percebeu o duplo sentido da frase e corou "_mais que droga,eu não sou mais uma menininha de 16 anos que cora a cada palavra de conotação maliciosa que ele diz"_,ele falou:

Não sabia que realizava feitiços sem varinha – ela disse:

Bem,o padrinho da minha filha é um ex-comensal,o padrinho do meu filho é um Auror,eu aprendi algumas coisas com eles – Snape disse:

Hum...realmente Draco realizava alguns feitiços sem varinha,mais o Potter,bem isso é uma novidade – ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e apertou o local levemente,o que fez passar uma corrente eletrica pelo corpo dela,como ela estava de costas,ele afastou lentamente o cabelo dela do pescoço e beijou o local entre o pescoço e o ombro e disse sensualmente:

Acho que nós já podemos nos resolver,não ? – Hermione colocou a mão em cima da dele,que estava em sua cintura e disse:

Sabe Severo,eu passei anos esperando por esse momento,sonhando com o dia que você voltaria pra mim,pra acordar e ver que tudo não passava de ilusão,você realmente está preparado pra ficar comigo por que me ama,ou só por causa das crianças ? – ele colou o corpo dela com o dele,o que a fez sentir a evidência da excitação dele,e ele disse:

Eu quero ficar com você por que eu te amo,e quero ficar com você por causa das crianças,quero poder construir uma familia ao seu lado e ao lado dos nossos filhos,você como a sabe-tudo que é,sempre soube do meu desejo secreto de ter uma familia,e essa suprema vontade que eu tinha,era dirigida a você,eu desde que me descobri apaixonado por você,pode parecer que não,mais sempre sonhava em ter uma familia com você,mais parece que Merlin me ama,e me deu um casal de gêmeos,só falta a certeza de que a mulher que eu amo,também me ama,a questão é : você está preparada pra viver comigo,e com as crianças como uma familia ?,por que eu nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida como eu estou tendo agora,de que quero ter uma vida junto a você,quando você souber a resposta da pergunta que lhe fiz,me procure,você sabe aonde me encontrar – e depositou um delicado beijo no pescoço dela e sussurrou:

_Eu te amo Hermione_ – e saiu da enfermaria,deixando uma Hermione alegre e um pouco confusa,com lágrimas nos olhos,tudo o que ele havia lhe dito,tinha mexido muito com ela,tudo que ela _tinha_ que fazer,era tirar aquela confusão do coração...para depois ir atrás do amor da vida dela.

**Bom tá ai mais cum capitulo,espero que gostem e postem reviews!**

**Bjãoooo!**


	4. Leoa e Serpente

Hermione estava no St. Mungus pois tinha sido chamada as pressas para resolver um problema,já que Draco não estava presente no hospital naquele dia,pois tinha sido chamado pelo ministério,para pegar os relatórios que Hermione havia preparado,ela já tinha resolvido o problema e aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts,enquanto isso a turma do primeiro ano da Sonserina e da Grifinória estavam na aula de DCAT, Lupin disse:

Bem,hoje eu quero que vocês aprendam a desarmar o oponente e a se proteger de feitiços hostis,para desarmar digam _Expelliarmus_,repitam – os alunos repitiram:

_Explelliarmus _– Lupin disse:

Sim, muito bem,e para se proteger digam _Protego _– e os alunos repetiram :

_Protego_ – Lupin disse:

Sim,muito bem,mais vamos colocar em prática,por favor srt. Snape e srt. Brow – Sophia olhou para Christine Brow (filha da Lilá Brow) e fez uma cara de desagrado tipica de Snape,Lupin disse:

Vamos,se preparem,primeiro tentem desarmar – Sophia se posicionou assim como Christine,Sophia prestou atenção nos movimentos da outra,e quando Christine levantou a varinha,Sophia disse baixo e letal:

_Expelliarmus _– o expelliarmus foi tão poderoso que não só a varinha da Grifinória vôou longe mais também a sua dona,Lupin olhou espantado e admirado para Sophia,e disse:

A potência de seu _Expelliarmus_ é assustadoramente poderosa assim como a do seu pai assim como a sua agilidade e rapidez,parabén srt. Snape – Sophia sorriu sarcásticamente enquanto olhava Christine se levantar,quando se levantou Lupin disse:

Agora quero que tentem se proteger dos feitiços uma da outra – Christine gritou:

_Expelliarmus _– Sophia disse calmamente ao mesmo tempo :

_Protego_ – assim que o escudo foi rápidamente formado,Sophia novamente disse:

_Expelliarmus – _Christine não conseguiu se defender,por estar assombrada diante da habilidade de Sophia,e novamente caiu no chão,Lupin disse:

Tem que ser mais rápida e prestar mais atenção srt. Brow,parabéns novamente srt. Snape,15 pontos para Sonserina,próximo,sr. Snape e sr. Crabbe – Aaron gargalhou e Thiago disse:

Aposto 2 galeões que o Aaron desarma o ameba ambulante do Crabbe em dois segundos – Scorpius disse:

Feito – Sophia e Rose disseram :

Idiotas – Aaron foi até Crabbe,se posicionou e quando Crabbe mecheu a mão Aaron disse letalmente:

_Expelliarmus _– Crabbe ficou com cara de ameba perdida e Aaron ouviu Thiago dizer:

Há perdeu Scorpius – Crabbe que tinha sido jogado longe se levantou e gritou:

_Expelliarmus _– Aaron disse ao mesmo tempo :

_Protego _– indo de sequência a um expelliarmus:

_Expelliarmus_ – e novamente Crabbe foi jogado longe,Lupin disse:

Certamente você são filhos do pai de vocês,só vi um Expelliarmus e um Protego tão potente,ágil e rápido no Severo,parabén sr. Snape – Aaron se aproximou dos outros e disse:

O massa de carne ambulante do Crabbe nem respirou direito e foi jogado novamente no chão,sabe eu acho que o chapéu seletor errou em uma coisa – Rose perguntou :

Em quê ? – Aaron,Thiago e Scorpius disseram:

Em ter colocado o Crabbe e o Goyle na Sonserina – Thiago disse:

E olha que eu não sou nem Sonserino,e tenho pena de vocês – Sophia disse:

Ele deveria era ser Lufa-Lufa,mais tenho pena dos texugos – Scorpius disse:

Nem os Lufa-Lufas merecem isso – e os cinco cairam na gargalhada,em seguida foram para a aula de Poções,Snape sorriu levemente ao ver seus dois filhos entrando na sala,reparou que eles riam e diziam :

Nós Sonserinos temos a honra manchada por causa disso – Thiago disse:

É o chapéu seletor tá ficando velho,Kkkkkk – Rose disse:

Pior seria se eles caissem na Grifinória,por que de corajoso eles não têm nada – Scorpius disse:

Nem de corajosos (Grifinória),nem de astutos(Sonserina),nem de leais(Lufa-Lufa),e nem de belos e inteligentes(Corvinal) – novamente eles cairam na gargalhada e como só estavam eles cinco na sala Aaron e Sophia disseram:

Oi pai ! – Snape disse:

Oi meus filhos – e via com orgulho o "S" de esmeralda e prata brilhar no pescoço da sua filha,os outros alunos entraram e Snape disse:

Hoje vocês vão fazer a poção revitalizadora,quem de vocês cabeças-ocas,sabe me dizer quais são os ingredientes dessa poção ? – Scorpius levantou a mão e Snape disse:

Sim sr. Malfoy ? – Scorpius disse:

Os ingredientes para essa poção,são Casca de Wiggentree,Muco de Verme Gosmento,Moly, e Ditamno – Snape disse:

Certo,e contra o que essa poção é eficiente ? – Sophia levantou a mão e ele disse :

Sim srt. Snape ? – ele sentia um orgulho imenso ao chamar sua filha pelo seu sobrenome e mostrar para os outros que ela era sua filha,Sophia disse:

Professor,a poção revigorante é eficiente contra venenos de cobras e de plantas venenosas, porém, não é eficiente contra poções que sirvam como veneno. Também serve para revigorar uma pessoa que foi atacada, assim como a poção de cura simples – Snape deu um sorrisinho e disse:

10 pontos para Sonserina,e menos 5 pontos para Grifinória,Srt. Patil e srt. Brow,já lhes avisei desde o começo do ano letivo que não admito conversas em minha aula,não haverá próximo aviso,os próximos vão direto para detenção ,vocês tem 30 minutos para terminar essa poção,começem – Aaron e Sophia que sempre se sentavam juntos nas aulas de poções,terminaram a poção em 15 minutos,eles engarrafaram a poção e foram entregar a Snape,que disse discretamente quando eles se aproximaram:

Venham aos meus aposentos hoje a noite – eles assentiram sorrindo levemente e deixaram suas poções em cima da mesa,e retornaram para seus lugares,a aula acabou e os alunos foram para o grande salão almoçar,Snape reparou que Hermione ainda não havia aparecido,quando terminou de almoçar foi até a enfermaria pegar uma lista de poções que estavam em falta,mais quando entrou na enfermaria se deparou com Hermione que estava concentrada lendo um relatório,ela usava um vestido branco de seda que ia até a metade das coxas,um decote que realçava seu colo,e com alças grossas,sapatos pretos e o jaleco verdo do St. Mungus por cima,os cachos soltos e caindo graciosamente em seus ombros,os olhos maqueados delicadamente e a boca levemente rosada,usava um cordão de ouro com um pigente de leoa que tinha os olhos feito de rubis "_sim,uma leoa Grifinória"_,ela ouviu o som de passos e disse ainda olhando para o livro:

Boa tarde,sinto informar mais Madame Pomfrey não está e não estará presente em Hogwarts até amanhã,então qualquer problema terá que resolver comigo – ele disse:

Então creio que a srt. poderá me dar a lista com as poções que estão faltando aqui na enfermaria – ela rápidamente olhou para cima e ele pode ver o quão triste estava o olhar dela ao dizer:

Ah...olá Severo,já vou pegar a lista pra você – ele queria entender o por que de ela estar tão triste e perguntou:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Hermione ? – ela entregou a lista pra ele e disse:

Não aconteceu nada Severo,eu só estou cansada,e hoje vou ter que ficar de plantão aqui,já viu Aaron e Sophia hoje ? – Snape estranhou mais respondeu:

Sim,hoje eles estavam agitados,os chamei para irem aos meus aposentos hoje a noite para conhecerem a minha biblioteca,que eles estavam pedindo pra conhecer – ele se aproximou na intenção de ir abraça-la mais foi interrompido por um grito:

TIA MIONE ! – Snape viu um menino de cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos verdes correndo em direção a Hermione,ele viu Hermione sorrir lindamente para criança e a abraçar fortemente,para depois solta-la e dizer em tom de repreensão:

Alvo Severo,você veio sozinho até aqui ? – Snape se assustou ao ver que aquele menino possuia seu nome,ele já tinha ouvido falar que Harry tinha um filho que havia ganhado seu nome,mais achava que era mentira,ouviu o menino dizer:

Ah não tinha mione,a mamãe veio comigo e com Lily e com o papai – Hermione riu e disse:

Hum..então o Harry deve estar louco atrás de você,e como sabia que eu estava aqui ? – Snape viu o menino sorrir maroto e disse:

Ah...a Sophia me disse – Hermione riu e disse:

Al esse é o professor Severo Snape,pai do Aaron e da Sophia – o menino olhou para Snape e sorriu ao dizer:

Nossa então é o senhor,o moço que o papai quis homenagear ? – Snape sorriu levemente e Hermione disse:

Ah..sim querido – Snape disse:

É um prazer conhece-lo Alvo,será que você herdou o jeito traquina de Alvo Dumbledore ? – Hermione riu e nessa hora Harry e Gina entraram na enfermaria juntamente da pequena Lily que tinha 8 anos,que tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes,uma cópia da mãe,a menina pulou no colo de Hermione e disse:

Oi tia mione – Hermione deu um beijinho nela e Harry disse:

Então é aqui que o senhor veio parar não é Alvo Severo Potter ? – o menino riu e Gina foi até a Hermione e a abraçou fortemente perguntando:

Você está melhor mione ? – Hermione disse:

Sim,mais tarde conversamos melhor – Harry disse:

Iiihh já vi que é conversa de mulher – Hermione foi até ele e o abraçou fortemente dizendo:

Ah Harry que saudades,eu só pude falar com a Gina ontem,fiquei sabendo que você tinha saido em missão e só chegava hoje – Harry disse:

Que nada mione,mais aonde estão os meus sonserinos favoritos ? – Hermione riu e Harry disse:

É o Draco me contou que o Aaron e a Sophia foram para Sonserina – Hermione disse:

Honraram o pai deles – olhando na direção de Snape,Harry quando o viu sorriu e disse:

Snape,quanto tempo – e apertou amigavelmente a mão de Snape, eles não eram melhores amigos,mais eram bastante cordiais quando se encontravam,Snape disse:

Olá Potter – nessa hora Aaron e Sophia chegaram e foram correndo em direção ao Harry o abraçando fortemente,Harry disse:

Olá meus sonserinos favoritos,cadê o resto da tropinha ? – Aaron disse:

Scorpius e Thiago estão discutindo pela aposta que fizeram e Rose foi andar por ai com a Patil e a Brow – Snape perguntou:

Aposta ? – Sophia disse:

É pai,apostaram que o Aaron desarmaria o Crabbe em dois segundos e o Scorpius não acreditou,ai o Scorpius perdeu – Harry disse:

Isso mesmo,esse é meu afilhado,srsrs,mais contra o Crabbe,srsrsrs – todos riram,e Gina disse:

Mione vai fazer o quê hoje a noite ? – Hermione disse:

Nada,por que ? – Gina a olhou carinhosamente e disse:

Você se esqueceu ? Hermione Jane Granger,eu não acredito ! – Hermione corou e disse baixinho :

Hum...er...tudo bem Gina – Harry a olhou preocupado e Snape havia visto o olhar de Harry e ficou mais preocupado aindo com Hermione,Snape disse:

Aaron,Sophia,vocês não têm mais aulas ? – Aaron disse:

Não pai,o resto hoje é vago – Snape sorriu levemente e disse:

Potter,será que você gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos para nós conversar-mos,pode levar seus filhos para ficarem lá com o Aaron e a Sophia já que a Hermione e a sra. Potter vão ter uma conversa – Harry surpreso e um tanto alegre disse:

Tudo bem – Gina disse:

Snape não precisa me chamar de sra. Potter,me chame de Gina,já que eu sou madrinha de seus dois filhos – e Harry disse:

A mim também,pode me chamar de Harry,afinal sou o padrinho do Aaron e o advogado da Sophia na hora das confusões com a dona Hermione – Sophia corou e Snape disse:

Tudo bem...er...Harry e...Gina vocês também podem me chamar de Severo – Hermione sorriu internamente ao ver que as coisas finalmente começaram a andar,por mais que Harry e Severo já se tratassem cordialmente,essa seria a chance de os dois virarem grandes amigos,ao pensar na palavra grandes amigos,Hermione entristeceu e Harry ao notar que a amiga havia entristecido disse:

Mione não fique assim – Hermione o olhou com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas não derramadas e o abraçou fortemente,nessa hora Draco entra na enfermaria que nem um furacão e quando Hermione o olha,vai correndo até Draco,que a abraça fortemente e diz:

Oh mione,eu fiquei sabendo hoje quando cheguei lá no hospital,é uma pena que eu não estava lá pra quebrar a cara dele,Harry você já está sabendo ? – Harry disse:

Sim Draco,fiquei sabendo ontem mesmo,ele contou pra mim e logo depois a Gina chegou em casa e contou pra mim – Gina disse:

Ah Draco,ele foi um trasgo,ontem a mione estava num estado tão triste – Hermione soluçava de tanto chorar e Severo perguntou:

O que aconteceu ? – Harry disse:

Severo será que eu e o Draco podemos conversar sobre isso quando formos aos seus aposentos com as crianças ? – Snape assentiu e disse:

Bom agora eu tenho aula com as turmas do sétimo ano da Corvinal e Sonserina,logo depois podem ir para meus aposentos com as crianças,e Draco leve Scorpius – Draco disse :

Tudo bem padrinho – Severo saiu da sala junto com as crianças e Hermione começou a chorar ,ela disse:

Por que o Rony fez isso comigo ?,as palavras dele foram horrivéis! – ela se lembrava do modo horrivél que Rony falou com ela ao descobrir que Aaron e Sophia eram filhos de Snape

_Flash Back_

_Hermione estava em seu escritório quando a porta foi aberta rudemente e ela pode ver um Rony vermelho e bravo,e sua secretária June dizendo:_

_Desculpe doutora,mais ele só faltou me matar – Hermione disse:_

_Tudo bem June,pode se retirar,qualquer problema eu a chamo – quando a secretária saiu,Hermione perguntou:_

_O que houve Rony,brigou com Luna ? – Rony disse:_

_Como pôde Hermione ? – Hermione não tinha entendido e perguntou:_

_Como eu pude o que ? – Rony gritou:_

_ME TRAIR PRA FICAR COM AQUELE CANALHA,E AINDA POR CIMA COLOCAR DOIS FILHOS DAQUELE MONSTRO ASQUEROZO NO MUNDO! – Hermione entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo,ela disse:_

_Rony,eu não te trai – Rony disse:_

_Então me deixou pra ficar com o morcegão,como pôde Hermione,se não fosse ele nós estariamos juntos até hoje,como você teve a coragem de me abandonar pra ficar com aquele...aquele humf – Hermione disse:_

_Olha Ronald,eu realmente já estava apaixonada pelo Severo quando nós terminamos,mais achava que não estava sendo justa,estar com você e amando outro,então decidi que era melhor eu terminar com você,mais eu Hermione Jane Granger,nunca imaginaria em toda minha vida,que os meus sentimentos eram correspondidos pelo Severo e foi assim que as coisas aconteceram,no dia da Batalha Final em Hogwarts,eu estava grávida de 4 mêses do Aaron e da Sophia – Rony disse:_

_Como teve coragem de ter colocado no mundo duas coisas filhos daquele homem repugnante – no mesmo instante se escutou um estalo alto na sala,Hermione tinha acabado de dar um tapa no rosto de Rony,ela disse :_

_Nunca...nunca...nunca mais fale assim dos meus filhos,agora suma daqui antes que você possa sentir o poder de uma Cruciatus – Rony olhou para ela com ódio,raiva,admiração,Hermione parecia uma leoa defendendo seus filhotes,ele deu um último olhar de desprezo a ela e antes de sair disse:_

_Hermione você foi a maior vadia que eu já vi,pode ficar com aquele monstro e morra com ele,e esqueça de que eu um dia fui alguma coisa sua – e saiu batendo a porta,deixando uma Hermione derramando as lágrimas mais dolorosas de sua vida._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Gina a abraçou e disse :

Oh mione o meu irmão é o maior idiota de todos os tempos – Hermione disse:

Eu não ligo para o que ele disse Gina,foi a forma e o desprezo contido nas palavra dele – Harry disse:

Ron disse que está arrependido,mais que não ia voltar atrás,eu só não bati nele,por que estavamos em um ambiente de trabalho – Hermione sorriu levemente enchugando as lágrimas e disse:

Bem,que tal colocarmos as conversas em dia ? – os três riram e se sentaram para conversar,e se puseram a conversar.

Logo ao anoitecer,Snape estava com Aaron e Sophia nos seus aposentos particulares,quando eles ouviram batidas na porta,Snape se levantou e foi abrir a porta,e lá estava Harry e Draco com seus respectivos filhos,ele disse:

Entrem – eles entraram e Thiago,Alvo,Lilly e Scorpius,foram conversar com Aaron e Sophia na biblioteca,Snape disse:

Vou ser bem direto,quero saber o que o Wesley disse a Hermione,pra ela ficar daquele jeito – Draco e Harry se entreolharam e pensaram ao mesmo tempo "_nossa,ele foi mesmo direto"_ , Harry disse:

Bem Severo,o Rony,ofendeu a mione,lhe disse muitas coisas ruins,e ofendeu o Aaron e a Sophia – Snape perguntou sarcasticamente:

E eu posso saber o por que? – Draco disse:

Por que ele descobriu que eles são seus filhos – Snape com seu raciocinio rápido disse irônicamente com a voz aveludada e baixa,mais que o normal:

Ah sim,ele descobriu que a Hermione não quis ele,e o abandonou pra ficar comigo ?, e agora está todo irritadinho,tsc tsc tsc,que ruin,é uma pena não é mesmo Potter ? – Harry não estava entendendo,mais Draco já sabia aonde o padrinho queria chegar,Harry perguntou:

É uma pena o que ? Severo ? – Snape disse letalmente:

É uma pena,pois eu vou matar aquele desgraçado ! – Harry disse:

Ahh,é isso,bem matar ele só vai complicar você,e bem Hermione bateu na cara dele,tão forte,que ele está com o rosto todo arranhado,pelo menos quando ele olhar pra cara arranhada dele,ele vai se lembrar de nunca mais mexer com o Aaron e com a Sophia,ele me disse que a Hermione parecia uma leoa defendendo seus filhotes – Draco passou a mão no rosto e disse:

Eu bem sei,em como as mãos da Hermione são pesadas – Harry riu,e Snape se lembrou de quando Lúcio apareceu em Hogwarts,dizendo que ia matar Hermione,por ela ter dado um soco no seu filho,e deu um leve sorriso...

_Sim ela era uma leoa...mais a __**sua**__ leoa! E com sua leoa __**ninguém **__mexia,muito menos com __**seus**__ filhos! E ele era uma serpente,e serpentes podiam ser altamente perigosas e traiçoeiras quando queriam!_

**Bom gente !,tá ai mais um capitulo,sei que demorei muito de postar,mais é que tive muitos problemas em casa!**

**Bjãoo e prometo que o mais rápido possivél eu posto outro!**

**Bjão e mandem reviews!**


End file.
